D&D GENERATION
by Luin-fanel
Summary: Adolescencia, romance, cambios hormonales, ¿como pueden afectar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts en esta nueva generación? Lemmon con diversos personajes de Disney y Dreamworks. Side stories del fanfic Colegio Hogwarts: D&D Generation. Actualización acorde al primer fanfic.
1. Visitantes (21)

**D&D GENERATION**

1.- Visitantes  
_Jack Frost  
(Correspondencia 21)_

Aquel día había sido diferente y particularmente divertido, a pesar de ser un caluroso día de verano, tenía que admitir que había sido memorable.

Jack se desvistió hasta quedar solo con unos bóxers negros, cepilló sus dientes y acomodó su hamaca, bajando una soga que su padre había instalado sobre la piecera de su cama para que pudiera enganchar su único espacio para escapar del calor, con cuidado acomodó su varita debajo de la almohada que aun yacía sobre su cama, no sin antes verificar que la ventana quedaba abierta y su puerta entrecerrada por cualquier cosa, de un salto ágil se subió a aquella red de suaves y esponjosos lazos para luego comenzar a mecerla apenas de lado a lado con el pie, sintiendo como el cansancio iba haciendo meya en su organismo, cerrando sus ojos.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuchó un estruendo en la sala que lo tiró de la hamaca, por suerte, la cama había detenido su caída, con cuidado y aprovechando lo silencioso de sus pies descalzos se asomó primero a la habitación de su padre.

-¡Papá!, ¿papá escuchaste eso?

No hubo respuesta, abrió entonces la puerta solo para encontrarse con que Nicolai, además de estar trepado en una hamaca similar, tenía puesto su antifaz y un par de tapones en los oídos… aquello le pareció el colmo, atento por si escuchaba algún otro sonido proveniente de la planta baja, caminó silenciosamente sobre sus puntas hasta regresar a su habitación de donde tomó su varita antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras lentamente… otro sonido, detectó entonces que venía de la sala, temeroso, con el corazón palpitando dentro de su pecho bajó las escaleras en penumbra, aguzando sus sentidos al máximo antes de asomarse a la puerta de la habitación, efectivamente, contra la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, podía notar claramente una silueta, la cual había volcado la mesa de café y ahora había tirado una de las repisas con las esferas de nieve.

-_Lumus_ – Dijo Jack para verificar la identidad del que había entrado, preparado para lanzar un "_desmaius_" en caso necesario, entonces vio a la persona en la sala- ¿Elsa? ¿qué haces aquí?

-Hola Jack – Sonrió la chica con nerviosismo mientras intentaba recolocar una esfera de nieve en su lugar.

El joven albino solo se rascó la cabeza antes de accionar la luz de la sala, ayudando a la platina a acomodar de nuevo la mesa de café, los dulces, la esfera de nieve y de paso movilizar algunos polvos flú que habían quedado regados fuera de la chimenea, una vez todo estuvo listo se sentó en el sillón de flores, invitando a Elsa a sentarse en algún otro, ofrecimiento que la chica no aceptó, se veía apenada.

-Elsa, no es que no me guste pero… ¿ya viste la hora? – Comentó el muchacho observando de pronto a la chica, la cual traía una bata algo gruesa en color crema encima.

-Lo siento Jack… no podía dormir, intenté leyendo el libro que me diste pero… solo no podía.

La chica se veía realmente acongojada mientras se aferraba al respaldo del reposet café, Jack se despeinó un poco mientras pensaba que hacer, podía enviarla a casa pero… era algo tarde, posiblemente sus padres la regañarían si la veían entrando en esas fachas, especialmente desde que la sala quedaba algo lejana a la cocina si mal no recordaba.

-De acuerdo… ¿quieres algo? No sé, ¿un vaso de leche tibia? ¿galletas de chocolate? ¿tal vez…

-Estoy bien Jack, gracias… ¿no crees que deberías ponerte algo?

El chico volteó a verse ligeramente confundido, _¡mierda!_, solo traía la ropa interior con que se había acostado, hasta ese momento comprendió que el sonrojo de su novia no se debía a haber irrumpido en su casa después de las once de la noche.

-¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que no soporto el calor, estaba acostado cuando escuché ruidos abajo, da gracias que no fue mi padre el que bajó.

-Lo lamento, no era mi intención importunarte…

-Está bien, no te preocupes… ve a la cocina, subiré a ponerme algo.

La chica obedeció para sorpresa de Jack, se fue directo a la cocina a esperarlo, solo un vistazo le confirmó que de hecho, se había sentado en uno de los pequeños bancos de la mesa de trabajo de la cocina, aquello era extraño, siguió pensando en la posible causa mientras subía las escaleras hasta llegar a su recámara, donde se puso lo primero que encontró, unos shorts que Elsa había colocado en una de las sillas y la playera azul de manga corta que había usado aquel día.

Para cuando bajó se encontró con que Elsa ya se había servido algo de ponche de huevo, el chico sonrió mientras se servía un poco él también, sentándose frente a la platina, alegrándose internamente de que ahora no estaban ni Anna, ni Rapy, ni su padre para interrumpirlos.

-¿Estás bien Majestad? – Preguntó el chico luego de que la notara sirviéndose un segundo vaso.

-Si, gracias – Respondió la chica sin ánimo alguno, tomándose el contenido de su vaso de un jalón.

-Elsa, creo que deberías detenerte, eso tiene alcohol – Comentó el chico cuando notó a la ojiazul tomando la jarra para servirse de nuevo – Créeme, las resacas de cerveza de mantequilla son nada en comparación con las resacas por ponche.

Elsa soltó la jarra entonces y alejó el vaso, dejando su cabeza caer sobre sus brazos cruzados, se veía un poco frustrada y eso, era algo raro en realidad.

-¿En verdad estás bien? Estás actuando extraño.

-Lo lamento, es solo que… muero de sueño, y sé que no lograré dormir, solo doy vueltas y vueltas… ¡argh!

Jack la observó mientras daba un último sorbo a su vaso antes de volver a guardar la jarra en su lugar y llevarse los vasos al fregadero, enjuagándolos apenas para poder lavarlos a la mañana siguiente.

-¿Te gustaría subir a la terraza?

-¿Cómo dices? – Dijo Elsa enderezándose con curiosidad.

-A veces, cuando tengo insomnio salgo a ver las estrellas, me relaja lo suficiente para poder dormir.

Ella sonrió, mientras se levantaba de forma delicada y elegante, observándolo a los ojos, se veía realmente cansada.

-Me agrada la idea, vamos.

Jack sonrió, tomando aquella pálida y fría mano en la suya, sintiendo en pocos segundos como se iba calentando como era usual, ambos subieron y salieron a la terraza, aquella noche era singularmente hermosa, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, la luna llena refulgía sin opacar a la enorme cantidad de estrellas en el cielo, había incluso otro color surcando el cielo como si fuera un rayón de luz, Jack se apresuró entonces a llegar al telescopio, apuntando a una de las estrellas que más le gustaban.

-Mira Elsa, creo que esto te gustará.

La chica se asomó también a aquel aparato, soltando de pronto un suspiro de sorpresa, extasiada por completo.

-¿Te gustaría ver algunas más? – Dijo él, observando la cantidad inmensa de estrellas que habían esa noche, notando a su novia embelesada observando.

-Por supuesto, tal vez podríamos ver estrellas fugaces.

El chico sonrió antes de asomarse a buscar más, solo para pasarle el aparato a su novia y escucharla dando suspiros de satisfacción.

Estuvieron así cerca de media hora, cuando súbitamente algo se movió en el cielo.

-¿Y eso? – Dijo la platina mientras se retiraba de la mira telescópica para apreciar mejor que era lo que había pasado rozando la imagen que había visto.

-Parece que el cielo está a tus órdenes esta noche Majestad – Sonrió Jack mientras se recargaba en el barandal, Elsa no tardó en recargarse también, observando en la dirección que lo hacía el peliblanco, dejándose abrazar por este último – Parece que tendremos algunas estrellas fugaces, podrías pedir un deseo.

Ella sonrió, observando un momento antes de voltear a verlo, ligeramente sonrojada, con esa mirada que ponía cuando sabía que era lo que deseaba y estaba segura de que podría conseguirlo.

-No tengo más deseos, estoy viendo estrellas fugaces con mi novio, ¿qué más podría pedir?

-¿Tal vez un beso? – Sugirió el albino mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida y una ceja levantada.

-No suena mal… no en este momento – Contestó la chica mientras se colgaba de su cuello observándole los labios y comenzando a acercarse.

Ambos cerraron la distancia, besándose tal y como habían comenzado a hacer más temprano, antes de que Anna y Rapy los descubrieran, Jack se deleitó en aquellos labios, saboreándolos con calma, mordisqueándolos ligeramente de vez en vez, sintiendo a la chica tomarlo de la cabeza para exigirle más como hacía siempre, él solo obedeció, dando más de si mientras comenzaba a recorrer la espalda de la platina con sus manos, en algún momento ella rompió el beso, él solo atinó a seguirla besando, haciendo un camino de la comisura de aquellos labios perfectos a la base del cuello de la chica, haciendo mimos a aquella piel lechosa y suave que tanto lo fascinaba, estaba a punto de alejarse para no perder el control, seguro de que alguien podría asomarse y descubrirlos como había pasado en la tarde, sin embargo, la mano de Elsa lo retuvo justo donde estaba.

-Jack, no lo hagas – Soltó la chica de ravenclaw mientras lo obligaba a permanecer en la misma posición – no aún, por favor.

Él sonrió muy pagado de si mismo mientras volvía a besar aquel cuello níveo con dulzura, justo antes de sentir algo húmedo jalando delicadamente una de sus orejas, escuchó la risilla de su novia cuando él se detuvo con un escalofrío… ¡así que quería guerra!... bien, Jack se aseguró de darle a la chica lo que estaba pidiendo, despacio, usando la punta de su lengua comenzó a recorrer el camino de subida hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Elsa, el cual mordisqueó un rato antes de comenzar a jugar con él moviéndolo rápidamente de un lado al otro con su lengua, había sentido a Elsa temblando un momento, ahora la escuchaba riendo disimuladamente, con lo cual él se separó de ella, observándola orgulloso y con una inmensa sonrisa.

-Es raro que estés tan juguetona ¿sabes?

-No pude evitarlo… menos después de verte… bueno… ya sabes.

La notó sonrojarse de forma encantadora, con lo cual terminó de atraerla para volverla a besar, no todos los días podía darse el lujo de besarla cuando a él se le diera la gana, usualmente tenía que esperar alguna clase de señal para que ella se lo permitiera, así permanecieron el suficiente tiempo como para que a Jack, aquellos besos comenzaran a saberle a poco, no supo cómo o de donde había sacado la idea, simplemente comenzó a pasear su lengua de forma curiosa por aquellos finos labios mientras la besaba… y por alguna razón, ella abrió su boca, dejándole pasar.

Aquello era único, podía sentir la perfecta dentadura de su novia, el calor húmedo del interior y los movimientos tímidos que la lengua de Elsa hacía cada vez que era tocada, realmente era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, y le gustaba, en algún punto fue ella la que comenzó a inspeccionar su propia boca, generándole cosquilleos y cierta excitación, se habría comenzado a preocupar si no hubiera sentido a la chica tomándolo del cuello de la camisa solo para jalarlo con ella, en algún punto notó que Elsa estaba recostada sobre el barandal de madera, afortunadamente ancho, él por su parte se las había ingeniado para subirse también, acomodando sus piernas a los lados de ella y sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda, había sentido un golpecito en la cabeza, con lo que había usado la mano derecha para mantener el telescopio en su lugar.

Elsa por su parte no se había conformado con jalarlo hasta quedar en aquella posición, una de sus manos, la izquierda, se paseaba de forma desvergonzada de su cara a su cabello, enredándose con sus cabellos para luego volver a sostenerlo de la mejilla, evitando que él rompiera el contacto, su otra mano sin embargo se había mantenido un momento en el cuello de su playera antes de comenzar a explorar, la sintió recorriendo su pecho, él no hizo nada, estaba completamente idiotizado por aquellos labios que intentaban devorarlo vivo, preocupado de que el telescopio se le fuera de las manos y comenzara a girar hasta golpearlos y tirarlos del barandal, la mano de Elsa sin embargo parecía no querer quedarse quieta, merodeó por su pecho hasta llegar a su espalda, viajando a través de sus costados, para luego bajar, no fue hasta que Jack sintió una mano intrusa sobre sus shorts que cortó el beso, completamente sonrojado, con el corazón en un puño y latiendo de forma desenfrenada, despacio soltó el telescopio, asegurándose de que este no se movería de nuevo, observando a su novia sonrojada, con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa traviesa.

-Elsa, ¿me puedes decir qué está haciendo tu mano ahí?

-¿Ahí donde Jack? – Contestó la chica riéndose y comenzando a rozar la zona con suavidad, Jack reprimió un gemido que estaba naciendo en su garganta mientras dirigía su mano derecha a su entrepierna para tomar a la intrusa y acercarla al rostro de Elsa.

-¿Qué estaba haciendo esta mano mala ahí debajo?

-¿Conociendo? – Soltó la chica con una sonrisa boba y una mirada insinuante, Jack se rió un momento antes de bajar del barandal y ayudar a la platina a bajar también.

-Elsa… creo que ahora podrás dormir bien, será mejor que vayas a tu casa, si quieres te acompaño.

-¡Pero qué caballeroso! Aunque… ¿estás seguro?

-Sip… mi medidor de caballerosidad se desplomará si sigues aquí.

-¿Porqué Jack?… ¿acaso hice algo indebido?

Él la observó sinceramente sorprendido, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Él era el de las bromas picantes, él era el que se pasaba de listo con sus comentarios… ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-Elsa Arendalle, no te hagas la inocente… ¡me estabas manoseando!

-¿Y qué tendría eso de malo?

Ahora si estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando ahí?, comenzó a despeinarse el cabello completamente confundido y nervioso mientras observaba a Elsa caminando contenta a través de la terraza canturreando algo con la boca cerrada, algo en todo eso no le daba muy buena espina al chico, quien decidió esperar a que el aire fresco le despejara la cabeza, dando tiempo a que la chica bajara las escaleras, llegara a la sala, tomara algunos polvos flú y regresara por donde había venido, estaba seguro que después de lo que acababa de pasar ella podría dormir a la perfección… bueno… él seguramente ya no podría conciliar el sueño, pero al menos ella si podría, ya hablarían al día siguiente, ni de broma pensaba mandarle una carta, ¡oh no! Le debía una explicación, así que iría a verla apenas hubiera terminado su desayuno.

Luego de un rato, cuando juzgó que había esperado suficiente tiempo para que la rubia pudiera incluso llegar a su propia habitación y meterse en su cama, el chico se regresó a su recámara, pensativo, las chicas eran extrañas, no es que no le hubiera gustado pero… ¿cómo se supone se portaría como un caballero si ella hacía…?

-¿Elsa qué haces todavía aquí? – Se sorprendió Jack al encontrarse a la joven trepada en su hamaca, recostada ahí, observando detenidamente los nudos que conformaban la estructura – Pensé que estarías ya en tu casa.

-No tengo ganas de irme todavía… ¿Dónde compraste esto? No es algo que se consiga en Inglaterra ¿sabes?

-Mi padre las trajo de un viaje que hizo al Caribe… oye, ¡no me cambies el tema! ¡vete a tu casa!

-¿Porqué? – Dijo la chica desviando su atención de los nudos a él - ¿no que te gustaba tenerme de visita?

-Si, si, me agrada tenerte de visita pero… la hora de visita se acabó, además, sabes lo que tus padres pensarán si se dan cuenta de que no estás en tu cama.

-No te preocupes, lo tengo cubierto, dejé algunas almohadas en mi cama, y estamos de vacaciones, me dejarán estar en mi habitación hasta que me de hambre, pensarán que estoy encerrada leyendo el libro que me regalaste ayer.

El joven se tomó la cara suspirando muy pero muy fuerte antes de cerrar la puerta tras de si y caminar hasta quedar a un lado de su cama, al parecer esa sería una noche muy muy larga.

-¿Qué quieres Elsa?

-Dormir contigo

-¡Espera! ¿QUÉ? – Estaba en shock, ¿en serio había oído lo que creía que había oído? – Definitivamente no… no es correcto.

-¿Qué? ¿Me tienes miedo chico paleta?

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa traviesa que rara vez le veía, la chica normalmente era demasiado controlada, solo la había visto sonreír así cuando se le ocurría alguna broma pesada que, por supuesto, en lugar de poner en práctica le comentaba a él… claro que esto era distinto… Jack la observó, notando que la chica no llevaba su bata, al voltear la encontró tirada sobre la silla donde antes habían estado los shorts que él llevaba ahora.

-Elsa, esto no es gracioso.

-Bien, de acuerdo, tú dormirás en la cama y yo aquí arriba… nunca he dormido en una hamaca, me da curiosidad.

Jack no estaba del todo convencido, sabía que la estaba viendo con una mala cara, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, la observó solo con aquel camisón de mangas cortas y suspiró resignado, si algo sabía de sobra era que cuando Elsa se proponía algo, no desistía hasta salirse con la suya y esta, era una de esas cosas.

-De acuerdo, tú dormirás ahí arriba, yo dormiré aquí abajo, pero apenas salga el sol te vas a tu casa, ¿quedó claro?

-Como el agua – Dijo ella imitándolo a la perfección antes de acomodarse boca arriba, con la cabeza hacia la piecera del chico, este suspiró cansado, apagó las luces, se deshizo de su short y de su playera, para luego deshacer la cama y acomodarse en ella, cubriéndose apenas hasta medio vientre, de otro modo no aguantaría el calor.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando el sueño al fin comenzaba a hacer efecto sintió un bulto caer cuidadosamente sobre su cama, alguien se había escurrido hasta quedar a su lado, más exactamente una chica de manos y pies fríos que ahora lo abrazaba, él suspiró resignado mientras se giraba hacia la pared para darle la espalda a Elsa, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo cierto era que había sentido un ligero cosquilleo entre sus piernas.

Jack se quedó quieto, sintiendo la respiración acompasada de Elsa contra su nuca, debía admitir que estaba rodeado, uno de los brazos de la chica se había colado por debajo de su propio brazo para abrazarle el pecho y una de las piernas de ella se las había ingeniado para meterse entre las piernas de él, enredándose con su pierna izquierda, el albino esperaba que eso fuera todo y al fin pudiera dormir, más cuál sería su sorpresa al comenzar a sentir una boca algo húmeda recorriéndole la espalda y el cuello con cautela, despacio, llenando de a poco sus hombros y su espalda de besos, cuando se dio por vencido luego de la tensión inicial pudo sentir la mano que lo rodeaba comenzar a acariciarle el pecho y bajar hasta su vientre, donde uno de los dedos de Elsa comenzó a entretenerse haciendo círculos alrededor de su ombligo para luego meterse un momento dentro, Elsa lo estaba matando y tal vez no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Elsa! – Dijo en un suspiro, recibiendo por toda respuesta un gruñido cuestionándolo - ¿Podrías dejarme dormir? Ya te saliste con la tuya, es una muy buena broma, ahora, te importaría dejar de… ¡Elsa!

Escuchó una risilla tras de sí mientras la mano de su novia le acariciaba entre las piernas, el cosquilleo pasó a algo más, podía sentir la piel estirándose de a poco mientras algo se levantaba bajo su ropa interior, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y apretado, algunos besos más y la mano lo abandonó así como el cuerpo de Elsa, Jack pensó que la chica al fin había entrado en razón, que habría salido espantada al sentir lo que había provocado, sin embargo, lo que escuchó no fueron pasos dirigiéndose a la puerta sino ropa cayendo cerca de la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron por completo mientras sentía el calor de Elsa regresando a donde había estado, esta vez no había tela entre ambos, logró sentir los redondos senos de su chica frotándose contra su espalda… ¿qué le pasaba?

-¡Elsa no… - Y ya no pudo continuar, había intentado girarse para echarla de una buena vez, sin embargo, había caído en la trampa, la joven lo había besado apenas lo sintió volteando, abrazándolo de nuevo con la mano que había estado paseándose por su cuerpo, la otra mano, la que había estado oculta e inactiva no tardó en llegar a su ropa interior, donde su excitación ya era algo más que notorio, la sintió acariciarlo con insistencia de arriba a abajo por sobre la tela, si era una broma, en verdad que se estaba pasando, apenas sintió que Elsa dejaba de besarlo tomó suficiente aire para reclamar – Elsa, si sigues con esto no voy a poder contenerme… te lo advierto… no soy de palo.

-Yo tampoco soy de palo Jack – Le contestó la voz de Elsa en un tono seductor que no recordaba haberle escuchado antes – hace un rato… cuando bajaste a la sala y te vi… sentí algo extraño ¿sabes?... me gustó lo que vi, me gustó TODO lo que vi… cuando subimos a ver las estrellas caí en la cuenta de que… bueno… eso que me gustó es mío.

-¡Elsa!

-¡Shhh! Siempre estás diciendo que me amas Jack, siempre que puedes me recuerdas que me has amado por cinco años… bueno, pues deseo una demostración fehaciente en este momento.

-¿Qué? Debes… debes estar bromeando… ¡ah! ¡Elsa para!

La escuchó riendo por lo bajo mientras detenía su mano, la otra no tardó en comenzar a actuar, recorriendo el costado de Jack, dirigiéndose hasta la mano de este para tomarla con fuerza y guiarla hasta uno de aquellos senos blancos cuya forma solo podía adivinarse al estar siempre cubiertos… tenía que admitir que el contacto era único, se sentían suaves, firmes, del tamaño justo para abarcarlos con su mano, ella lo soltó mientras Jack observaba el cuerpo de su novia a la luz de la luna, aquello era mágico sin duda, solo de pronto ya no le molestaba el calor, estaba pensando que tal vez no estaría mal manosearla después de todo lo que había padecido esa noche, cuando sintió la mano de Elsa jugando de nuevo con él.

-¿Estás segura de esto? – Preguntó él, ignorando por primera vez las acusaciones en ruso que resonaban en su cabeza con la voz de su padre - ¿En verdad estás segura?

-Nunca había estado tan segura de algo… creo que solo hay que dejar ir lo que nos impide avanzar, ¿no crees?

Él comenzó a masajearle los senos con ambas manos mientras se enderezaba un poco, recargándose en su codo para observar a la chica en su cama, aun tenía puesta una braguita blanca sin ningún tipo de adorno, sus ojos azules refulgían a la luz de la luna, sus cabellos se convertían en plata ante el reflejo insistente del astro asomado a su ventana, Jack sonrió cuando sintió la mano de Elsa jalar el elástico para sentirlo de forma directa, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ronco cuando sintió la mano de su chica en la zona más sensible de su cuerpo.

-Elsa, me estás matando – Soltó él sin pensarlo mucho, antes de mover su mano para jalar a la chica y acomodarla debajo de su propio cuerpo; por toda respuesta, Elsa comenzó a pasear sus dos manos por la espalda del chico, la sintió detenerse delicadamente sobre el hombro con las cicatrices que había ganado en el torneo, la sintió delinear cada una con sus dedos mientras él la besaba sin dejar de masajearle el pecho.

-Jack – Dijo la chica cuando él mordió su barbilla con cariño para luego besarla en el cuello como había estado haciendo en el barandal, retomando la misma postura para no lastimarla o dejarle caer su peso encima – Quiero tu boca en otro sitio.

-¿Dónde? – Preguntó él antes de comenzar a chupar uno de los lóbulos de la platina.

-Donde tienes tus manos.

-Lo que su Majestad ordene – Contestó él siguiéndole el juego, bajando hasta hacerse con un pezón, el cual besó, succionó con lentitud y acarició con su lengua mientras seguía masajeando el otro con su otra mano, antes de cambiar de lado para atender ambos, ya no le molestaba su conciencia, había decidido que si su chica quería disfrutarlo, entonces él debía darle gusto, después de todo, en ese momento estaba para servirla y hacerla feliz.

Momentos después, Jack la sentía retirarle la ropa interior mientras él paseaba una de sus manos por su intimidad, robándole algunos suspiros que morían en la boca de él, quien no había dejado de besarla cuando se dio cuenta de que la platina suspiraba con el solo roce de esa zona, apenas se sintió liberado, decidió imitarla poco a poco, metiendo su mano bajo la tela hasta alcanzar el lugar deseado, sintiendo algunos risos enredándose entre sus dedos mientras se paseaba por aquellos pliegues vírgenes, sabiéndose el único capaz de aventurarse por aquella zona prohibida.

Finalmente ambos quedaron desnudos, seguían besándose, sin embargo, Jack la había abrazado para poder rodar y cambiar de posición, sintiendo a Elsa moviendo sus piernas hasta acomodarlas a ambos lados, dejándose caer despacio, permitiéndole a él sentirla con el cuerpo entero, el calor había aumentado de manera significativa mientras seguían besándose, tocándose aquí y allá, él quería entrar ya, fusionarse con su novia para demostrarle cuanto la amaba, sin embargo, optó por dejarle la decisión a ella, a su reina de las nieves.

Algunos besos y caricias después, observaba a la chica erguida sobre él, moviendo con una mano la hamaca para que no la estorbara, sintiendo la otra en su hombría, ya que ella lo estaba dirigiendo, aquella era una visión fantástica, parecía un ángel según la opinión del albino, un ángel que estaba uniéndose a él poco a poco, enloqueciéndolo en el proceso, robándole gemidos que no sabía que podía articular, apenas se sintió completamente atrapado se enderezó, apoyado sobre una de sus manos y jalando a la platina de un hombro para poder besarla en los labios, recorriendo su cuello y sus hombros antes de sentirla moviéndose despacio, mientras le rodeaba los hombros con ambos brazos, la escuchó claramente gimiendo en sus oídos, excitándolo más si es que aquello era posible.

La fricción que ejercían uno sobre el otro era deliciosa, podía sentir aquella sensación expandiéndose por su cuerpo, deseaba más, necesitaba sentir más, con algo de dificultad logró aferrarse con una mano a los glúteos de la ojiazul mientras se sentaba por completo sobre su cama, girándose para poder descansar sus pies en el piso, sintiendo a la chica alzando un brazo para reacomodar la hamaca sobre ambos, se sentía feliz mientras capturaba uno de los labios de ella con los propios para saborearlo y acariciarlo con la lengua y con los dientes, con la mano con que se sostenía tomó el brazo alzado de la chica para bajarlo, hasta sentirla abrazándolo de nuevo, solo entonces permitió que sus dos manos le recorrieran desde los hombros por toda la espalda hasta llegar a las caderas de las chicas, masajeando aquellos redondos glúteos para ayudarla a comprender que necesitaba que ella se moviera más rápido, cosa que logró, la sintió acelerar, arqueándose de placer mientras dejaba salir un gemido largo, permitiéndole a él atrapar uno de sus senos con los labios mientras usaba una de sus manos para juguetear con el otro, aquello definitivamente debía ser el cielo.

-¡Jack!... – Murmuró la chica entre gemidos con la voz ligeramente ronca- ¡No sabes cuánto… cuanto estaba deseando esto!... ¡aaahhh!

-Tengo una… idea… de cuanto pudiste desearme… porque yo… llevo años deseándote a ti… Elsa – Soltó el chico mientras la obligaba a ir un poco más rápido de nuevo, perdiéndose en aquellos ojos febriles, probando de nuevo aquellos labios húmedos e hinchados que lo invitaban, sintiendo que terminaría pronto si no hacía algo, optando entonces por levantarse y cargar a la chica, la cual soltó un gritito adorable cuando se sintió elevada por los aires, abrazándolo con las piernas de forma automática, Jack sonrió mientras la mecía un poco para luego recostarla de nuevo sobre su cama, había tenido suficiente de complacerla, quería jugar ahora de un modo distinto.

Jack podía sentir unas manos curiosas delineando su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos mientras él seguía con aquel placentero vaivén en las profundidades de Elsa, besándola por todas partes, perdiéndose en el aroma de su cabello, en la melodía de su voz gimiendo de placer, en algún momento la sintió demandante, obligándolo a aumentar la velocidad mientras le apretujaba el trasero, haciéndolo sonreír ante el pensamiento de que Majestad Nieves aprendía rápido a pedir las cosas, dándole gusto solo para culminar algunos segundos después, sintiéndose en completo éxtasis mientras algo de él se quedaba dentro de su novia, a la cual no dudó en besar con dulzura antes de moverse hacia el lado de la pared para no cargarle a ella todo el peso.

-Te amo Elsa – Había dicho él mientras tomaba sus manos con cariño para besarle ambas.

-También te amo Jack – Contestaba ella sonriendo, acercándose más al albino, para volver a enredarse en su cuerpo, soltando un largo suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos, realmente se sentía dichoso, no solo había hecho el amor con la mujer de su vida, ella al fin le había confesado que lo amaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a molestar al chico de Slytherin, el cual solo se giró hacia el otro lado, sintiendo como se mecía levemente por el movimiento… ¡un momento!

-¿Elsa? – Dijo Jack mientras se incorporaba con rapidez, topando su cabeza contra el techo solo para darse cuenta un segundo después, de que se encontraba recostado en su hamaca, con la ropa interior puesta y… si… húmeda; volteó entonces al termómetro ambiental que se mantenía pegado al lado de la tabla de su escritorio, comprobando que había estado haciendo calor durante la noche.

-¡Estúpidos golpes de calor! – Maldijo en voz alta mientras se enderezaba de nuevo, esta vez con cuidado de no golpearse en el techo antes de bajar y colocarse la playera azul que se encontraba colgada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas de su habitación, se la puso con rapidez, cuidando que le cubriera lo necesario antes de comenzar a buscar una muda de ropa limpia, tomaría un baño.

Algo más tarde, durante el desayuno, Nicolai terminaba de comer mientras notaba a su hijo pensativo, rumiando aun el primer bocado que había dado a sus panqueques.

-¿Te pasa algo Jack?

-No – Soltó el chico de forma automática antes de pasarse el sobre masticado bocado de desayuno, solo para darle un buen sorbo al vaso con leche que tenía frente a si - ¿Papá?

-¿Si Jack?

-¿Alguna vez has tenido un sueño… demasiado real? ¿tan real que cuando despiertas estás confundido?

Nicolai lo consideró un momento antes de notar un sonrojo coloreando apenas los pómulos de su hijo, el cual se había metido otro bocado para comenzar a rumiarlo, aun con la mirada ida a quien sabe dónde, el ebanista ruso sonrió divertido al adivinar de que se trataba.

-Hijo, tal vez no me habías puesto atención cuando tuvimos la plática sobre chicas… y tus cambios corporales así que…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Jajajajajajaja, pobre de Jack, como soy mala con él, aunque me dicen que es algo normal que pasen esas cosas xD, jejejejejejeje, y bueno, este es el primer capítulo de una serie de sidestorys que estaré escribiendo para complementar "Colegio Hogwarts: D&D Generation", este es el capítulo correspondiente al cap 21 de dicho fanfic, así que, si aun no han leído la base… ¿pues qué esperan? Ahora bien, lo admito, soy una escritora pervert y medio hentai que recién le agarró el gusto a escribir lemons que parecen otra cosa, jejejeje, ¿qué más deben saber de esta serie de side storys? Bueno, para empezar, no todos los capítulos tratarán de Elsa y Jack, dado que en la historia base estoy empleando personajes de diferentes películas de Disney y Dreamworks (de ahí las dos letras D en el nombre de este y el otro fanfic), también debo admitir que, por la naturaleza, o al menos lo que yo comprendo de los personajes, no todos los caps de este fic van a ser fantasías como le acaba de pasar a Jack, puede que algunos estén escritos en primera persona, todo depende de la situación planteada, acepto sugerencias de toda índole, aunque también, advierto, cada cap de esta historia estará ligada a un cap de la historia principal, así que, créanme, le entenderán más a algunas cosas si están leyendo Colegio Hogwarts y también podrán enterearse de las actualizaciones, ya que no podrán ser semanales para esta historias.

Y bueno, dado que de momento aquí no hay reviews, pues muchas gracias por leer esta historia, muchísimas más si además se toman la molestia de dejar algún mensaje tanto si la historia les gustó como si le ven algún fallo.

SARABA


	2. FESTIVAL (22)

**D&D GENERATION**

2.- Festival  
_MK Bomba  
(Correspondencia 22)_

El festival se había vuelto una verdadera locura aquella primera noche, luego de que hubieran cenado y visto a los escoceses hacer gala de sus danzas tradicionales, se abrió la pista para que los foráneos pudieran bailar también, en el lado contrario se encontraba Flynn Ryder, quien luego de despedirse de su novia había comenzado a organizar su juego de la cerveza giratoria, aquello era una verdadera algarabía.

MK Bomba se sentía realmente divertida en aquel momento, luego de convencer a su novio Nod de bailar con ella… o hacer el intento al menos, ya que ninguno de los dos comprendía del todo los pasos de los escoceses.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡eso fue divertidísimo! ¡HAY QUE HACERLO DE NUEVO! – Soltó la pelirroja de Ravenclaw mientras se dejaba caer en una de las mesas junto a la pista de baile.

-Estás loca MK – Soltó el castaño de ropajes verdes con el que había estado bailando – Casi tiramos a varias parejas, somos unos patosos.

-Pero fue divertido, además, no es culpa mía que solo estén tocando esa música de gaita.

-Tienes un punto ahí… ¡MIRA, CERVEZA GIRATORIA! ¿Jugamos?

-¿A eso? – Dijo la chica despectivamente y con algo de duda mientras señalaba a Flynn haciendo su mejor hechizo para noquear a Cónlan, sentado en una mesa frente a la cual habían pintado una línea de al menos metro y medio de largo – apuesto a que eso es con lo que te emborrachas Nod.

-Pues… si, normalmente, jajajaja, el juego es muy simple, observa… dejas que la cerveza entre en tu boca mientras da todas esas vueltas y comienzas a sorber, luego te paras y caminas sobre la línea roja que está en el piso.

-¿Cómo Cónlan ahorita?

-NO, COMO ÉL NO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tienes que caminar en línea recta sobre la línea, no en zigzag, jajajajajajajajaja, gana el que logre llegar más lejos sobre la línea, por eso tiene marcada la longitud cada tanto.

-Ya veo… Nod… preferiría que estuvieras sobrio tanto como sea posible, ¿sabes?

-¡Pero MK! ¡ESE JUEGO ES DIVERTIDO!

La chica dio un largo suspiro antes de levantarse, tomar a su novio de ambas manos y jalarlo de regreso a la pista de baile, donde varias parejas ya se habían colocado en varias filas por parejas, la música comenzó y a Nod no le quedó más remedio que intentar realizar los pasos de los demás mientras llevaba el ritmo, a MK no le iba mejor pero parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-¡ESTO NO ES DIVERTIDO MK!

-¡POR EL CONTRARIO, A MI ME PARECE SUMAMENTE DIVERTIDO!

-¡PUES SI NO PIENSAS DEJARME BEBER, TENDRÁS QUE COMPENSARME!

MK comenzó a reír mientras las parejas se intercambiaban al dar vueltas hacia lados contrarios, no fue sino hasta que Nod y ella volvieron a coincidir que la danza prosiguió con la misma pareja, MK se acercó lo más que pudo al oído de Nod sin dejar de bailar, al menos en esta ocasión no habían tropezado con nadie por accidente.

-Prometo que te compensaré muy MUY bien, solo baila un poco más conmigo por favor.

Ella guiño un ojo, a él no le quedó más que sonreír, MK podía ser algo caprichosa, estricta en cuanto a cierto tipo de diversiones, pero siempre que le guiñaba el ojo y le ofrecía buenas compensaciones, valía la pena.

Al menos una hora después, mientras varios adolescentes de las tres escuelas, y algunos mayores paseaban con sendos sonrojos y pasos aturdidos intentando atinar a los dardos encantados, MK soltó a Nod, finalmente se había cansado de bailar y dar tumbos de un lado al otro.

-¿Me traerías algo de beber Nod?

-Por supuesto, ¿una cerveza?

-Pero que no gire, gracias.

El chico se apresuró, a llevar lo que su novia había solicitado, ambos brindaron, conversaron con algunos amigos, rieron de algunos chistes, incluso cantaron una canción conocida por todos cuando los músicos escoceses desaparecieron, solo después de eso MK decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquel día.

-¿Y dónde está nuestra tienda Nod? – Preguntó la chica colgada del brazo del castaño mientras caminaba por el sendero de tiendas de venta cerradas.

-¿Nuestra tienda? – Preguntó el chico mientras observaba fijamente a la pelirroja.

-Sip… mi padre solo alcanzó a ayudarme a conseguir una bolsa de dormir, dijo que si me quedaba con algún amigo no habría problema.

-Yo soy tu novio, no creo que haya dicho nada de quedarte conmigo.

-Bueno… eso es relativo.

-¿Relativo cómo?

-Eres mi novio, si… pero… también eres mi mejor amigo.

-No tienes remedio MK – Suspiró el capitán del equipo de quidditch mientras sonreía ampliamente, si de algo estaba seguro, era que el profesor solía ser lo suficientemente distraído para que MK le tomara la medida.

-Bueno, no me has dicho cual es la nuestra.

Nod tomó de la mano a su chica pelirroja, guiándola entre risas hasta una tienda verde como el follaje de un árbol, algo pequeña vista desde afuera, bastante amplia una vez entrabas, tenía espacio para algunos sacos de dormir en el centro, una pequeñísima cocina a un lado, un baúl con su equipo de quidditch del otro lado y un par de sillas plegables con una mesita también plegable.

-Vaya, esto es modesto, pensé que habrías traído más cosas – Comentó MK mientras ingresaba con su mochila.

-Bueno, solo planeo usar esto para dormir y tomar algo de desayunar, por cierto, traje un par de botellas con grug, pensé que tomaría con Flynn y los demás, así que traje algo fuerte para despertar por la mañana.

-Bueno, supongo que es algo… ¿Dónde dormirás?

-¿Yo?... pues… ¿aquí? El espacio sobra.

-Entonces creo que colocaré mis cosas por aquí – Dijo MK soltando la mochila con sus cosas junto a la puerta, para luego desatar la bolsa de dormir, misma que se le resbaló al sentir las manos de Nod en su cintura y el aliento del chico junto a su oído.

-¿Y mi compensación? – Preguntó Nod en un susurro.

-Te la doy ahora.

Y acto seguido, MK volteó para fundirse en un beso con aquel joven, volteando su cuerpo poco a poco, subiendo sus brazos por aquellos brazos que la sostenían, sintiendo los músculos trabajados y fuertes bajo su ropa, a la vez que era levantada lentamente hasta incorporarse del todo.

Si algo debía admitir MK alguna vez, era que los labios de Nod eran su fascinación, recordó la primera vez que lo había visto, lo había admirado como jugador desde la primera vez que lo viera jugar en un partido cuando iba en primero, había hecho las pruebas para unirse al equipo al año siguiente, fallando la primera vez, Nod había accedido a entrenarla luego de la campaña de hostigamiento de una semana que la chica Ravenclaw realizara contra él, pensando que una persona como ella sería una excelente oponente…

Cuando MK logró pasar las pruebas de invierno para unirse al equipo, él había sido el primero en enterarse… la primera vez que MK participara en un partido, había sido Nod quien la había felicitado, aun si su equipo había resultado perdedor, para cuando ella entró a tercer grado, había mejorado mucho, en parte por los entrenamientos que el chico le había estado dando en vacaciones, en parte por la obstinación de su propia personalidad…

MK sonrió al recordar el primer enfrentamiento real que tuvo en el campo contra Nod, había sido hasta el momento, el partido más emocionante de todos los que había jugado, si bien su equipo había perdido contra Gryffindor, el coraje de no ganar la snitch dorada y la euforia de haber participado en una búsqueda tan apasionada la habían hecho lanzarse contra Nod luego de que ambos equipos abandonaran el campo, inicialmente le había estado reclamando por no entrenarla mejor, la discusión se había tornado ligeramente violenta además de prolongarse lo suficiente para que todos los alumnos los dejaran solos, la chica no estaba segura de que había sido, pero Nod había puesto sus manos sobre los hombros de ella para tranquilizarla, obteniendo como resultado que ella se lanzara contra sus labios, robándole un beso… ella no había querido admitirlo antes de eso, pero su admiración y su amistad se habían convertido en algo más.

Nod se lo había comentado alguna vez, muchos de los chicos calificaban la relación que llevaban como de amor y odio, era inevitable, ambos eran de naturaleza completamente pasional, sus discusiones eran violentas, sus juegos eran bruscos y siempre terminaban llevados al extremo, los entrenamientos eran extenuantes, las citas eran poco comunes y divertidas… las compensaciones sin embargo…

-Chica, vas a devorarme como sigas así – Soltó el castaño luego de que la pelirroja le jalara el labio con los dientes, sonriendo ante el comentario.

-No llores Nod, a ti te gusta.

-No dije lo contrario – Bromeó él mientras se soltaba del agarre de su novia y desenrollaba su bolsa de dormir en el suelo – Bueno, es tarde, ¿quieres que me salga para que te cambies?

-No es necesario.

Nod volteó, encontrándose con que su novia ya se había deshecho de su blusa azul, quedando con los leggings rojos y un sostén plateado que no hacía más que resaltar las pecas sobre la piel de sus hombros.

-MK, ¿me estás provocando?

-No, te estoy castigando Nod.

-¿CASTIGANDO? ¿Qué se supone que hice?

-Salir corriendo en bóxers para nadar frente a todos nuestros amigos y conocidos – Comentó la chica ligeramente molesta mientras se descalzaba sentada en una de las sillas plegables para luego comenzar a quitarse los leggings - ¿tienes idea de lo apenada que estaba?

-¿Apenada? Pero si el que salió en bóxers fui yo… y valió la pena, de haberme ido a poner un traje de baño, jamás habría llegado a tiempo para retar a Selvi y ganarle.

-Estás loco Nod… y en todo caso, no me gustó nada las miradas que te estaban lanzando todas esas estúpidas chicas.

Nod también se había desvestido, quedando en unos bóxers negros muy similares a los que había usado para nadar más temprano, ahora, sin embargo, no era al lago a donde pensaba saltar, estaba enfrentando a su chica, la cual seguía sentada en aquella silla, sacando una de sus piernas de su atuendo, liberándose por completo del calor y la opresión de aquella prenda ajustada.

-Así que… ¿mi prefecta favorita está celosa? – Soltó el castaño con un tono seductor que se reservaba solo para la pelirroja.

-Solo un poco, ahora, si me disculpas, iré a desenrollar mi bolsa de dormir.

Apenas ella le dio la espalda, Nod la jaló de la cintura, tacleándola contra su propia bolsa para hacerle algunas cosquillas, sabiendo de sobra lo cosquilluda que la chica podía llegar a ser.

-¡OYE NO! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡ESTO ES TRAMPA NOD! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Es que ibas a dormirte, y yo tengo curiosidad – Contestó el castaño sin dejar de atormentar a su víctima - ¿porqué tan celosa?

-¿PORQUÉ? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, SI SERÁS IDIOTA, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, TE ESTABAN COMIENDO CON LOS OJOS, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, ¡YA DÉJAME NOD!

-Muy bien, dejaré de hacerte cosquillas – Acto seguido, el chico tomó las manos blancas de su novia, colocándolas con fuerza más arriba de los cabellos rojos revueltos en la almohada mientras se sentaba sobre las fuertes piernas de la chica – pero no te pienso liberar aún.

-¡NOD!

-Me halaga que sientas celos, ¡en serio! Pero no como para que te pasees frente a mí en tan poca ropa solo para irte a dormir… además, ¿qué importa cómo me estuvieran viendo? No son esas otras chicas las dueñas de su antojo.

-Eres un verdadero idiota.

-Cómo digas… ahora… solo te lo diré una vez… toca lo que desees, prueba lo que desees, soy tuyo y de nadie más.

-Nod Hutcher, lo que dices es completamente perverso.

-Deberías sentirte halagada – Dijo Nod poniéndose serio por primera vez en la velada – te estoy ofreciendo todo cuanto pudieran imaginar esas otras chicas que te han molestado con sus miradas.

MK ya no respondió, volteando un poco apenada y con un sonrojo severo al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba, si bien era cierto que había pensado tentarlo con un vistazo de lo que ocultaba a la vista de otros, no esperaba terminar en aquella situación.

-¿Sabes? – Continuó el chico luego de acercarse para oler el cabello de su presa – los entrenamientos te sientan muy bien, no había notado cuanto te habías desarrollado con ellos…

-Yo no había notado que fueras un pervertido – Soltó MK sintiéndose repentinamente acalorada, dejando de forcejear.

-Eres tan hermosa… creo que me volvería loco si alguien más lo notara.

Un escalofrío recorrió a MK cuando los labios de Nod tocaron su cuello, se sentían suaves, húmedos, cálido, haciéndola sentir chispas ahí donde contactaban, ella sonrió, al darse cuenta de que su novio había soltado un poco el agarre sobre sus manos, tratándola con cierta delicadeza mientras se deslizaba hasta llegar a sus hombros, aquello no era muy correcto, pero se sentía delicioso.

-Nod – Suspiró la buscadora de Gryffindor - ¿podrías soltarme? No puedo tocarte si me sostienes las manos.

Lo vio sonriendo, más él no la obedeció, le sostuvo la mirada mientras recorría desde sus muñecas hasta sus caderas lentamente con la punta de sus dedos, arrancándole un suspiro y enloqueciéndola un poco en el proceso, lo suficiente para aferrarlo de los cabellos y obligarlo a besarla con demencia, haciéndolo recargar su peso por completo sobre ella.

MK no supo en qué momento habían girado, sus labios habían estado ocupados luchando contra los de Nod, sus manos se habían dedicado a explorar el cabello, el cuello y los músculos de la espalda atlética y trabajada del joven castaño, estrujando un poco por aquí y por allá conforme sentía algunos músculos tensarse en aquel cuerpo masculino, ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que se encontraba sobre él y no a la inversa, observando los ojos del chico completamente obscurecidos por el deseo, trayendo un poco de raciocinio y nervios.

-MK, ¿qué pasa? Pensé que lo estábamos pasando bien.

-Así era… así es… solo… yo no…

Ya no pudo continuar, unas manos ásperas y grandes habían comenzado a subir por sus brazos, para luego bajar por su espalda hasta posarse en sus caderas, subiendo de nuevo, de forma descarada por su vientre, midiendo sus senos, estrujándolos despacio mientras aquel par de oscurecidos ojos chocolate la observaban con ensoñación.

-Nod… ¿sobre qué demonios estoy sentada? – Preguntó la chica al sentir un bulto creciendo bajo su trasero.

-Sobre mi cariño – Susurró Nod incorporándose apenas para poder besar a la chica, atrayéndola hacía sí mismo conforme el beso se intensificaba.

MK se dejó hacer, las palabras que Nod le había dicho momentos antes de perder la cordura habían comenzado a retumbar en sus oídos, tocar lo que deseara, probar lo que deseara… en ese momento había mucho deseo en su interior, estaba consciente de ello, además, la lengua de Nod dentro de su boca no hacía más que acentuar aquel sentimiento de necesidad, sus manos se deleitaron en cada músculo y espacio que pudo sentir bajo su tacto, los cabellos de Nod, frescos como la brisa nocturna, eran en ese momento un deleite para sus sentidos, pronto aquello no fue suficiente, entonces se encontró probando aquella piel ajena, salada, con aquel aroma a bosque y viento tan únicos que desprendía el cuerpo acorralado bajo ella, estaba extasiada ante su descubrimiento.

Las caricias comenzaron a subir aun más de tono, la poca ropa que llevaban ahora resultaba ser demasiada, Nod se decidió a soltar el sostén plateado de su chica cuando esta comenzó a frotarse sobre él de forma inconsciente y con lentitud, cuando logró su objetivo, dio un giro lo suficientemente fuerte como para invertir de nuevo los lugares.

-¿Qué haces Nod? – Preguntó la pelirroja cuyas pupilas esmeralda se habían obscurecido por el deseo.

-Sigo mi propio consejo linda, tocaré lo que desee y probaré lo que desee.

Y sin decir más, se lanzó tras de aquellos redondos y firmes pechos, erguidos de forma orgullosa ante sus ojos.

MK había comenzado a suspirar con fuerza, murmurando repentinamente cosas que no parecían tener mucho sentido, la razón había fallado en detenerla, el placer y aquel ambiente eran ahora su mundo entero, sintiendo los labios de Nod sobre su cuerpo, enloqueciéndose ante el contacto húmedo con aquella lengua intrusa sobre su piel, si bien hacía un rato se había arrepentido de su pequeña treta, ahora estaba disfrutando por completo con los mimos lujuriosos que recibía como moneda de cambio.

El castaño por su parte se dedicó a jugar a sus anchas, siempre había disfrutado observando aquellas curvas insinuadas bajo la ropa, no solo con MK, sería mentira si dijera eso, Nod era un chico común en sus gustos, por mucho tiempo se había deleitado en la vista de todas aquellas curvas que se le atravesaban, imaginando la suavidad y la textura durante las noches de insomnio de las que padecía de vez en vez, ahora que tenía las de su amada pelirroja no hacía más que disfrutarlas, las había probado, ahora las masajeaba, estrechándolas, acariciándolas, tirando suavemente de aquellos pezones sonrosados para observarlos contraerse antes de llevárselos a la boca de nuevo, todo amenizado por la voz de su compañera de entrenamientos la cual parecía disfrutando de aquellas singulares atenciones.

Algunos minutos después, MK sentía su cuerpo ardiendo de deseo, los juegos de Nod habían hecho maravillas con sus sentidos, pero necesitaba más, se sentía húmeda en su centro y tenía el presentimiento de que lo que necesitaba para saciar su hambre estaba demasiado cerca, aprovechando la distracción del castaño mientras le daba algunos mordiscos, decidió volver a girar junto con él, esta vez, sin embargo, había sorprendido completamente al muchacho, el cual la soltó apenas sintió el suelo bajo su cabeza, la chica no esperó más, se deshizo de la ropa que aun portaban sin atreverse a mirar su obra para no perder el ánimo, sentándose a horcajadas sobre su instructor de quidditch.

-Nod, creo que estamos listos para lo que sigue.

-¿Estás segura MK? Porque si damos el siguiente paso, no podré detenerme aunque me lo supliques.

-Me dijiste que probara lo que deseara, ¿no?

-Si

Ella sonrió mientras tomaba la hombría de su novio sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada, frotando la punta de aquella desconocida parte de su anatomía para frotarla contra su propia entrada, sintiendo de golpe un placer desconocido.

-MK… por favor… deja de jugar conmigo… termina esto de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué Nod?... se siente tan bien… yo te dejé jugar conmigo bastante rato.

-Créeme… esto es distinto… aaahh… MK por favor.

La chica soltó algunas risas, se sentía poderosa en aquel momento, divertida ante las reacciones de aquel arrojado contrincante, jamás lo había escuchado suplicando, menos aun con tanta urgencia, estaba planeando juguetear un poco más con él cuando, sin previo aviso, el castaño apresó sus caderas con aquellas enormes manos, apretándolas con tanta fuerza, que seguramente le dejaría los dedos marcados, no importaba, no cuando al segundo siguiente Nod había empujado su cadera con tal desesperación, que había terminado entrando sin dificultad alguna en la húmeda entrada de la pelirroja.

-¿Pero qué… - MK ya no pudo continuar, una ola de excitación había recorrido todo su cuerpo, mientras Nod bajaba su cadera nuevamente, exhalando una especie de gruñido de satisfacción.

-¿Te gustó nena? – Preguntó él con descaro – Solo tienes que hacer ESTO… – Enfatizó mientras la obligaba a descender sobre su excitación – para tener un poco más.

MK estaba completamente sonrojada, observando a Nod con nuevos ojos… lo había hecho… le había entregado su pureza y aquello le había gustado, se olvidó por completo de las historias que le habían contado sobre un dolor punzante y un desgarre interno, sus manos se apoyaron sobre los fuertes y marcados pectorales del capitán de Gryffindor mientras su cadera comenzaba a subir y bajar cada vez más y más rápido, dejándose llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo, escuchándose gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, observando la sonrisa ladina que Nod le dedicaba mientras una mano la apresaba de la cintura y la otra se apoderaba de uno de sus senos… era una verdadera locura.

Sudor, solo lo sentía en aquellas cantidades cuando tenía entrenamiento intensivo antes de cualquier partido, entrenar con su propio equipo, entrenar aparte con el joven capitán de la casa enemiga, sudor, excitación, frenesí, hasta ese momento nunca había conseguido aquel sentimiento de emoción gratificante si no era entrenando o compitiendo con el joven con el que compartía algo más que la tienda aquella noche, se estaba elevando con cada movimiento que su cadera realizaba, habría seguido así hasta estallar si Nod no la hubiera lanzado de su lado solo para acomodarla sobre las rodillas antes de darle una nalgada y volverla a penetrar.

-¿ME PEGASTE? – Preguntó la chica entre embestida y embestida.

-No pude evitarlo, eres un ángel, tenía que asegurarme de que no estoy durmiendo.

-Entonces… soy YO la que… debería… pegarte a ti…

Nod rió un poco antes de pegarle de nuevo a su novia, MK no pudo evitar brincar antes de comenzar a moverse, obligando a su captor a ir más rápido.

-Chica ruda, te gustan las nalgadas.

-¡DEGENERADO!

-¡PERVERTIDA!

-¡LUJURIOSO!

-¡GOLOZA!

La pelirroja tomó aire, el suficiente para poder separarse definitivamente de su novio, debía agradecer al entrenamiento al que era sometida día a día puesto que su cuerpo se había vuelto flexible, fuerte y rápido, ella era la dueña incuestionable de su cuerpo y ahora estaba utilizando esa ventaja para martirizar a su amante, mientras huía de él entre risas.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ MK! – Gritó Nod mientras se levantaba - ¡DE ESTA NO TE ESCAPAS!

-Pero si ya lo he hecho Nod – Contestó la chica imitando el tono seductor que Nod había utilizado con ella antes de comenzar a jugar, corriendo y saltando por toda la tienda, lanzándole cosas al chico para evitar ser alcanzada.

Nod se sentía divertido y ligeramente desesperado, MK había hecho tal alboroto que su cola de caballo se había soltado, dejándolo mirar aquellos sedosos y lacios cabellos rojos bailoteando aquí y allá, algunos pegándose al cuello de su novia a causa del sudor, un paso y el castaño tocó algo suave con el costado de uno de sus pies, al voltear se encontró con la bolsa de dormir de la chica, aun enrollada y atada, ni siquiera lo pensó, tomó aquel atado suave y se lo lanzó a la joven, haciéndola perder el equilibrio a medio salto, momento que él aprovecho para lanzarse contra ella, tomarla de las manos y volver a la posición en que habían estado momentos atrás… ella de espaldas al suelo, con las manos atenazadas sobre su cabeza, él encima, sujetándola, deleitándose en la desnudez de aquella adolescente, solo tuvo que darle un beso para que ella accediera a abrir sus piernas haciéndole lugar.

Sorprendentemente Nod pudo entrar sin dificultad alguna, MK había disfrutado el juego, ahora disfrutaba de ser embestida una y otra vez, con las manos fuertemente sostenidas sobre su cabeza, no pudo soportarlo mucho tiempo, enredó sus piernas con las de su entrenador y poco después, mientras era devorada por el chico, llegó al final de las sensaciones con un estallido impresionante originado en su centro, era como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo de placer y lo hubiera detonado de una sola vez, dejándola inconsciente un par de segundos.

Horas después, ambos se encontraban dentro del saco de dormir del castaño, abrazados y completamente extenuados, Nod había sido el único en ponerse una prenda encima, había dicho algo sobre necesitar sus bóxers pues estaba muy sensible y tendrían que levantarse temprano para poder entrenar sin ningún tipo de interrupción, MK sonrió, inundada de completa felicidad, en ese preciso momento, su vida era perfecta.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Sé que no lo había anunciado, no tenía planeado manejar esta pareja sino hasta… bueno, no sé, solo no lo tenía planeado pero me saltaron encima, ya verán el viernes a que me refiero si están siguiendo la historia raíz de esto, el siguiente probablemente sea sobre Anna, en todo caso, espero que este cap, que no fue un sueño, les haya gustado.

Pasando a los reviews, muchas gracias a los que escribieron algún comentario, pueden estar seguros de que seguiré con esta side story, respondiendo a sus preguntas y comentarios, a los que notaron en el cap anterior que Elsa estaba actuando extraño, creo que el subconsciente de Jack no encontraba otra forma de justificar tanta perversión xD, Jack efectivamente es un calenturiento, pero ¿qué hombre sano de 16 o 17 no lo es? xD; por cierto que si tienen imágenes que me ayuden con la inspiración, no sé si se puedan dejar por PM, pero si no es así, siempre pueden compartirme las imágenes o los links en luin_chan arroba hotmail y ya saben lo demás xD, agradezco todo tipo de sugerencias; ciertamente la charla padre-hijo del señor Nicolai con Jack le ha de haber sacado a nuestro albino favorito más de un sonrojo y ganas de que la tierra se lo tragara xD; quiero hacer un Astrid/Hiccup, de hecho originalmente este cap iba a ser para ellos, pero Hiccup no se deja xD, estamos en labor de convencimiento con el pobre chico; Rapunzel por otro lado es demasiado ingenua y dulce y rosa, bueno lila… habrá un episodio para ella, lo prometo, pero tendrá que esperar a que salga de la niñez xD; por ahí andan pidiendo un verdadero lemmon de Jack con Elsa, también tardará lo suyo, pero habrá, lo prometo, y pues, Jack no puede ser el único pervertido de sueños mojados, así que tarde o temprano pondré uno de Elsa.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, nos veremos en el próximo episodio de este fic lemmon, más rápido de lo que podrían esperar, nuevamente les recuerdo que aquí las actualizaciones no van a ser periódicas como en el otro, sino cuando el otro fic suelte algo de tela para cortar y parchar… digo, pegar xP ok, me voy antes de comenzar a alburearme solita, cuídense mucho, diviértanse y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	3. Vikingos, Escoceses y otros más

**D&D GENERATION**

3.- Vikingos, Escoceses y otros más  
_Anna Arendalle  
(Correspondencia 23)_

El segundo día del festival había concluido, podía sentirse segura ya que al menos Jack y Mavis no habían participado en nada aun, de todas maneras, había un ligero resentimiento dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Anna? ¿te sientes bien? – Preguntó Kristtof mientras regresaban a la zona de juegos adaptada para baile y comida con una cerveza en cada mano.

-Sí, lo siento, todo bien, no te preocupes.

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro! ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

El rubio la observó desde arriba torciendo un poco el ceño mientras le pasaba un brazo por detrás de los hombros, observando a la castaña dar un ligero salto hacia otra parte.

-No sé, estás conmigo pero a la menor oportunidad te alejas… ¿hice algo malo?

-¡No, claro que no!... es que… es raro vernos en vacaciones, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, lo es… me gustaría disfrutarlo sin tener que cuidarme de no tocarte. – Murmuró en voz bajísima el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

-¿Dijiste algo? – Repuso la menor de las Arendalle, volteando a ver a su novio con algo de consternación.

-Absolutamente nada – Suspiró el otro.

Siguieron avanzando, Anna miraba a su novio de reojo sin soltar las botellas, tratando de obligarse a acercársele algo más pero sin conseguirlo realmente, era frustrante, había oído perfectamente lo que el chico a su lado había dicho, a pesar de lo bajo de su voz, a pesar de la música y el jolgorio que los rodeaba, lo había escuchado, haciéndose consciente de que, en realidad, llevaba todo el día rehuyéndole a sus brazos, a sus besos, lo más que había aceptado había sido tomarlo de la mano ¿y todo por qué? Por una estúpida mala noche de sueño… algunas escenas del sueño vivido la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, haciéndola sonrojar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo, después de todo, era una señorita de buena familia, entonces, ¿porqué?

-¡ANNA, GRACIAS! – Dijo la inconfundible voz de la segunda persona que más le irritaba en ese momento, un albino slytheriano de su misma edad, el cual había saltado ágilmente una mesa para arrebatarle de la mano el par de botellas que llevaba – Moríamos de sed, en especial desde que Astrid se subió a bailar con Hiccup.

-¡Jack, cállate! – Reprendió Elsa mientras aceptaba una de las botellas arrebatadas y daba un ligero codazo a su novio en el brazo – Después de lo conversadora que se puso, deberías dejarla que se relaje.

-Pero es que es PRECISAMENTE porque se puso conversadora que es una lástima que se fuera, ¿qué tan seguido podemos accesar a esa mente vikingamente tenebrosa?

-¡JACK! – Volvió a quejarse la platina mientras el peliblanco daba un sorbo a su cerveza antes de abrazarla y darle un beso en los labios, haciéndola reír.

-Si ya acabaron… - Dijo Anna secamente luego de aclararse la garganta - ¿vamos a subir a bailar, vamos a jugar a los dardos mágicos, al ajedrez o nos iremos a dormir?

-¿Tú quieres bailar? – Preguntó Elsa al peliblanco mientras le tomaba una mano

-Solo si tu quieres, pero no prometo nada, no es un vals o algo así.

-¿Qué es lo peor que nos podría pasar? Además de chocar con alguien y pisar unos cuantos pies

-Mmmh, ¡pisar unos cuantos pies! – Respondió Jack sobándose la barbilla y considerando aquella idea como si estuviera considerando un plan para conseguir un tesoro ante la risa mal disimulada de la platina - ¿Sabes que eso no suena mal? Podría desquitarme de algunos cuantos chicos sin admitir que me estaba desquitando.

-¡JACK, POR MERLÍN, ERES UN ODIOSO! – Contestó la platina intentando aguantar la risa.

-Solo bromeaba, ya me conoces.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, que ya te conozco demasiado.

Anna los observaba solamente, de nuevo había sido borrada del mapa a causa de aquel chico bromista, su hermana ni siquiera había notado lo sombrío que se había puesto su rostro cuando se levantó tomada de la mano de Frost para dirigirse a la pista de baile donde vikingos y algunos otros comensales daban saltos en las puntas y los talones alternativamente.

-¿Anna? – Preguntó Kristoff de nuevo mientras se sentaba y jalaba a la aludida para sentarse a su lado. - ¿Me dirás que sucede?

-Jack Frost es un estúpido y un idiota…

-Y es tu amigo y el novio de tu hermana… ya en serio, ¿qué tienes? Ayer me dijiste que te encantaría participar de alguna actividad y no lo has hecho aún.

-Hoy fueron solo cosas barbáricas, ¡tú lo viste!

-Pues para el juego de jalar la cuerda había varias chicas compitiendo, especialmente de Gryffindor… ¿por qué no te les uniste?

-Porque… bueno… ¿y si jugamos ajedrez mágico?

-Pensé que querías bailar.

-Perdí el interés… entonces, ¿podemos jugar al ajedrez? ¿por favor?

Aquel rubio y altísimo prefecto le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de levantarse y ofrecerle su mano, misma que ella se obligó a aceptar, antes de dirigirse a la zona donde había mesitas de piedra con piezas de ajedrez por todos lados, ambos se sentaron y comenzaron a jugar.

Un par de horas después, cuando la mitad de las personas ya se habían retirado, Jack se dirigía al área de tiendas con Elsa, Rapunzel y Anna, estas últimas ingresaron primero, igual que la noche anterior, después de despedirse de Jack, Anna estaba demasiado inquieta, asomando un ojo cada tanto.

-Dales un poco de espacio Anna – Le recriminó Rapy mientras se terminaba de colocar un camisón corto oculta detrás de un biombo con un paisaje primaveral – No está bien que los espíes tanto.

-Es que no me parece que se tarden tanto, solo es decir buenas noches y ya.

-Olvidas el beso, jajajaja, un beso y un buenas noches, aunque Elsa está preocupada, debe estar hablando con el cabezón de Jack.

-¿De qué iba a estar preocupada?

-Así que no lo notaste… andas rara el día de hoy.

-¿Rara? ¿Notar qué? Estoy perfectamente bien Rapy.

-No, no lo estás, no sé qué soñaste pero debió afectarte demasiado.

Anna ya no contestó, simplemente suprimió el sonrojo que se le había comenzado a subir a las mejillas mientras se acercaba al biombo recién desocupado para cambiarse.

Abrió su bolso observando la pijama que había llevado, unos shorts y una blusa de tirantes de una seda suave que parecía resbalar… la hizo a un lado mientras buscaba en el interior hasta dar con una playera tan larga, que bien podría pasar por un camisón, la tela era más gruesa, ligeramente rasposa, ideal para pasar la noche según Anna quien no tardó en quitarse sus pantalones y la blusa en crema que había usado aquel día.

-¿No se tardaron un poco con la despedida? – Soltó Rapy juguetonamente, Anna se apresuró a asomarse mientras se deshacía las trenzas, observando a su hermana entrar con un ligero sonrojo.

-Solo un poco, no es para tanto – Contestó la platina con amabilidad.

-Anna estaba preocupada de que fueras a irte a la tienda de Jack. – Dijo la ojiverde riendo un poco.

-¿Porqué iba yo a hacer eso? No creo que fuera muy correcto… además… Jack estaba un poco triste.

-¡Lo sabía! ¿te dijo la razón?

-No… creo que se que le pasa pero… no se… no parecía actuar extraño, solo había algo, sus ojos…

-Jack es muy bueno ocultando ciertas cosas, pero tienes razón, su mirada perdió un poco de brillo, va a tardar en dormir.

-¡HERMANA, VOLVISTE! – Gritó Anna mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la recién llegada.

-Anna, no exageres, solo me estaba despidiendo.

-Tardaste mucho.

-Estaba preocupada, ¿no escuchaste lo que le estaba diciendo a Rapy?

-Si, si, Jack está triste, su mirada no brilla, ¿y eso qué? Parecía bastante normal allá afuera, por lo tanto no es como para preocuparse.

-Tienes razón, debería estar preocupada por ti, -Soltó Elsa repentinamente seria - ¿qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? NADA, nada, ¡absolutamente nada!... ¡Buenas Noches!

E inmediatamente la castaña se acostó a dormir, acomodándose en la cama que tenía solo para ella con su lamparilla de noche apagada, dándole a entender a sus acompañantes que cualquier intento de acercarse sería inútil, escuchó a Elsa suspirando con preocupación, luego a Rapy murmurándole algo y a su hermana respondiendo en murmullos también, era como escuchar zumbidos por lo bajo que ambas estaban hablando, un zumbido que la había estado arrullando, logrando hacerla caer en un profundo sueño a pesar de todo lo que ella se había resistido a dormir.

Era de día, Elsa y Rapunzel se encontraban platicando amenamente mientras terminaban de cambiarse, emocionadas por lo que les deparaba aquel nuevo día del Festival.

-Anna, vámonos – Comenzó a decir Elsa mientras se acercaba a su hermana – ¡Se nos hará tarde!

-Aun tengo sueño Elsa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si no nos vamos ahora, no alcanzaremos nada para desayunar.

-No tengo hambre.

-¡Déjala Elsa! – Habló Rapunzel ya en la entrada con unos preciosos pantalones negros acampanados y una blusa lila un poco ajustada con las mangas abombadas – Vamos a desayunar nosotras, podemos traerle algo de desayunar para que descanse.

-¿Estás segura de que te quieres quedar?

-Completamente, tengo mucho sueño hermana.

-Está bien, te traeremos algo de desayunar, solo no te quedes en cama demasiado tiempo o te perderás la diversión.

-Si, gracias.

Ambas chicas salieron y Anna se volvió a acomodar en su cama, cerrando los ojos y escuchando las pisadas amortiguadas de las dos chicas mientras se alejaban de la tienda.

Ya había pasado un rato de aquello, Ana daba vueltas y más vueltas sin poder encontrar una posición en la que se encontrara cómoda, harta de aquella situación y preguntándose porque no habían regresado aun, se levantó de su cama, colocándose la manta encima, sentía frío, mucho frío.

-Me pregunto si ese ofrecimiento era en serio – Resopló la castaña antes de asomar la cabeza fuera de la tienda, llevándose una enorme sorpresa al encontrar nieve alrededor y ni rastro de las otras tiendas - ¿PERO QUÉ…

No pudo ni terminar de preguntarse nada, a algunos metros de su tienda, sobre la nieve, se encontraba Jack, llevando solo sus pantalones cafés, sentado sobre algo… o alguien.

Anna se regresó un momento a la tienda para colocarse unas botas vikingas que había comprado el día anterior, envolviéndose bien en su manta y armándose de valor había salido fuera de la tienda con dirección a Jack, estaba actuando de lo más extraño y seguramente era el responsable de la baja temperatura.

-¡JACK FROST! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE AL CLI… ¿Elsa?

-Hola hermanita – Dijo la rubia acostada de espaldas debajo de Jack, sabía que la había visto salir con pantalones y una blusa verde de manga larga pero… ¿Dónde estaba su blusa? - ¿Te pasa algo?

-Elsa, ¿qué está pasando? ¿qué están haciendo?

-Solo jugamos un poco – Respondió Jack mientras despegaba su rostro de los hombros blancos de Elsa para poder contestarle – Ya sabes, nos encanta la nieve, estábamos jugando en ella.

-¡TE ESTÁS PROPASANDO CON MI HERMANA!

-O, pero si no es así – Respondió Elsa, incorporándose un poco mientras rodeaba a Jack con uno de sus brazos – La idea fue mía, ¿verdad Jack?

-¡Por supuesto! Tú eres mi reina, yo soy tu esclavo, tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Anna no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su hermana fundiéndose de nuevo en un beso pasional con aquel tipo antes de verla con algo de burla.

-¿Qué te pasa Anna? ¿acaso estás celosa hermanita?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que estás haciendo es… es…

-¿Es qué "cuñadita"? – Preguntó Jack observándola con burla - ¿Inapropiado? ¿perverso? ¿lascivo?

-No es de tu incumbencia – Bramó furiosa la castaña mientras daba la vuelta, escuchando las risas de su hermana y de Jack a sus espaldas.

Anna corrió hasta llegar a la seguridad de su tienda donde se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar, aquello no podía ser real, aquello debía ser una pesadilla.

-¿Anna? – Escuchó una voz masculina e inconfundible en la entrada de la tienda - ¿Estás bien?

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ KRISTOFF!

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡NO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE TIENES!

-¡SOLO DÉJAME EN PAZ!

-Anna, por favor… está bien, estoy contigo… ¿Qué tienes?

Ella simplemente se asomó, observando entre la humedad de sus ojos a Kristoff con un atuendo de invierno bastante obscuro y lleno de nieve, estaba sentado al borde de su cama, se veía preocupado mientras acercaba una mano enfundada en un guante de cuero negro desgastado con la que había terminado bajando un poco las cobijas en que estaba oculta.

-Puedes confiar en mí, lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza, aun llorando mientras comenzaba a escuchar unos gemidos agudos a la distancia, obligándola a taparse los oídos de inmediato. Kristoff se levantó para observar fuera de la tienda, antes de jalar el cierre de la cremallera mágica para dejar el ruido completamente fuera de la tienda de campaña, luego de esto, prendió una lámpara, se quitó el gorro tejido que portaba en la cabeza y los guantes, dejándolos sobre un pequeño escritorio instalado junto a la puerta, finalmente volvió a acercarse hasta quedar a un lado de Anna, jalándola contra si y acunándola como si fuera un bebé.

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo la chica asustada mientras sacaba un brazo para intentar alejarse de su novio.

-Intento reconfortarte, es todo.

-¿Reconfortarme?... ¿RECONFORTARME?

-Anna, estás exagerando las cosas…

-¡MI HERMANA ESTÁ ALLÁ AFUERA ENTREGÁNDOLE SU VIRGINIDAD A UN IDIOTA Y AUN ASÍ DICES QUE ESTOY EXAGERANDO!

-Esto es un sueño Anna.

-¿Qué?

Se sentía en shock, ¿qué había dicho?

-Estás soñando Anna… estás tan incrédula de que tu hermana se esté abriendo con alguien que no eres tú, que tu subconsciente ha formado toda una pesadilla para ti.

-Pero… pero es tan real… el frío… y los gemidos de mi hermana y… esa mirada que puso Jack, estoy segura de que la he visto antes.

-La has visto en mí…

Anna se quedó callada un momento, eso no era verdad… ¿o si?

-Pero Kristoff… tú eres un buen chico… siempre has sido bueno conmigo y…

-Somos adolescentes, yo soy un año mayor que tú, hemos estado juntos desde que tu hermana nos presentó en la biblioteca, es lógico que te hayas dado cuenta de que te miro distinto desde hace un par de meses… como te estuve mirando el primer día del festival con la sola mención de un bikini.

Se sintió enrojecer, sueño o no sueño, había cosas que no quería admitir.

-Si es un sueño, es uno que ya había tenido antes, hay cosas familiares aquí.

-Ya has soñado a tu hermana teniendo sexo con Jack, eso es cierto y anoche además soñaste que intentaba lastimarte… eso explicaría que no quisieras contacto alguno conmigo estando despierta.

-¿Ahora eres un sanador?

-No… soy una proyección de tu subconsciente, intento ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas.

-Entonces has que desaparezcan esos dos, has que todo vuelva a la normalidad.

-¿Quieres regresar a donde sueñas que tú y tu hermana viven en una casa de chocolate y caramelo?

-¡SI! – Dijo la chica saliendo de su guarida con un sonrojo muy pequeño mirando hacia arriba.

-Lo siento Anna, eres una adolescente y no es el chocolate lo que llena tus pensamientos hoy en día.

-¿A no?

-Noup.

Ahí estaba esa mirada de superioridad que le lanzaba cuando sabía que tenía la razón… ¿en verdad era un sueño todo eso? Porque a cada segundo que pasaba, le parecía más real, incluso había recuperado el calor del cuerpo al tener los brazos de Kristoff a su alrededor…

-Comienzo a pensar que todo es real y tú estás tratando de que me haga de la vista gorda.

-Anna, ¡por Merlín! Esto es solo un sueño… tienes que aceptar de una vez por todas la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que tu hermana es una adolescente locamente enamorada, que hará su vida apartada de ti… y que tú también eres una adolescente y tendrás que hacer tu vida sin tu hermana muy pronto.

-No te creo.

-Pero lo harás.

Y entonces pasó, Kristoff la besó, era un beso dulce, tierno, sus labios apenas moviéndose dejándole espacio para respirar ante aquel acercamiento suave que solo intentaba relajarla.

Los brazos de Ana terminaron de salir de entre las cobijas, aferrándose al chico rubio sentado en su cama, ahondando el beso lo suficiente para que el aire comenzara a faltarle ante la brusquedad de aquella caricia.

El beso se seguía prolongando, provocándole a Anna un calor aun mayor, al grado de que había terminado quitándose las cobijas en que se había resguardado, Kristoff la sujetaba todavía entre sus brazos, en algún momento, sin que la castaña se diera cuenta, la había recostado en la cama, acariciando sus brazos con cuidado, paseando su pulgar izquierdo por el cuello y los pómulos de la chica que en aquel momento se habían vuelto receptivos.

Kristoff rompió el beso, enderezándose sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la castaña mientras comenzaba a desamarrar el extraño cinturón rojo tejido con que ajustaba su chaleco de piel oscura a su cuerpo, para luego comenzar a sacarse aquel chaleco obscuro, quedando con los pantalones y un sueter gris azulado y obscuro también.

-¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la chica completamente sonrojada.

-Ya te dije que esto es un sueño, yo estoy siguiendo tus deseos.

-No deseo que te quites la ropa.

-Mentirosa.

Se sentía molesta, aquello no podía ser cierto, y el hecho de que él estuviera discutiéndole con tanta calma no hacía más que enervarle de más.

-¡Ponte la ropa Kristoff!

-Vamos Anna, hace calor aquí, ¿no lo sientes? Y seamos sinceros, me estás pidiendo lo contrario a lo que deseas.

-Soy una señorita, no puedo desear que te desvistas.

-Y aun así lo deseas – Comentó el chico tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona mientras se deshacía también del sueter, quedando con una camisa azul cuyas mangas estaban arremangadas hasta sus codos – Anna, en serio, esos besos tan subidos de tono me los das tú a mi… porque seguir las reglas no es suficiente… nunca lo ha sido.

-¿Perdón? Esto está cada vez más sospechoso, yo no pienso que las reglas sean…

-O si, claro que lo piensas, lo piensas desde que tenías cuatro años y levantabas a tu hermana a media noche para que hiciera nieve en la sala.

-… ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Te lo dije, estás soñando… y las reglas son insuficientes para ti, admítelo, cuando eras niña sabías que no debías forzar a tu hermana a hacer magia, y aun así te levantabas a media noche a rogarle.

-Era solo una niña.

-¿Y qué hay de cortar conmigo porque me negué a obedecerte?

-¡Quería protegerte!

-Si, pero estabas actuando en contra de las reglas… se supone, que yo era libre de decidir si meter mi nombre o no en aquella antorcha… y a ti no te gustó, podías estar enojada, podías discutir conmigo y gritarme que soy un idiota cabeza de alce… pero no… seguir las reglas de conducta eran insuficientes y cortaste conmigo.

Anna estaba a punto de rebatirle cuando notó que la mitad de la camisa de Kristoff ya estaba completamente desabotonada, ¿estaba tratando de desviar su atención acaso?

-¿En qué momento hiciste eso?

-¿Abrir mi camisa? Bueno… no fui yo el que hizo esto.

Anna observó alrededor, dándose cuenta de que no estaba recostada en la cama, sino sentada muy cerca de Kristoff cuyas manos no se habían movido del punto de apoyo en que las había dejado.

-Yo no pude haber hecho esto.

-¡Vamos Anna! Tienes la sangre caliente, no puedes besar a Kristoff, discutir con él o abrazarlo felizmente sin sentir la necesidad de hacer algo más.

-Tú eres Kristoff.

-Yo soy un producto de tu imaginación… uno del cual te estás aprovechando ahora, mira…

El rubio levantó las manos, Anna se dio cuenta de que solo quedaba un botón sosteniendo lo que quedaba de aquella camisa… podía notar claramente aquel cuerpo torneado, trabajado… no muchos lo sabían tan bien como Anna, pero Kristoff acostumbraba a hacer ejercicio antes de irse a acostar, lo suficiente como para tener que hacer uso diario de los baños de prefectos a causa del sudor, ella lo sabía porque lo había acompañado muchas veces solo para asegurarse de que tomara agua y se cambiara de playera al terminar… también debía admitir que le había alcanzado a ver el pecho y las abdominales en más de una ocasión, haciéndola sonrojar porque a lo largo de los años, el cuerpo de Kristoff había ido cambiando, moldeándose, haciéndose de un par de amplias espaldas y unos brazos fuertes que disimulaba con el uniforme de la escuela…

-Yo no… - Dijo la chica cuando la camisa se soltó por completo, dejando ver aquello que Anna sabía estaba ahí.

-Anna, deja de pelear contigo misma… acéptalo, has crecido, tus gustos han cambiado, está bien que quieras comportarte y guardarte allá afuera pero… aquí… en el interior de tu mente, eres libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

-No, no puedo… no es correcto.

-No es correcto espiar mientras me cambio de camisa y aun así lo haces.

-Esto es distinto.

-¿Distinto cómo? No soy Kristoff realmente, así que…

Él estiró una mano, quitándole del todo las cobijas en que había intentado volverse a esconder, había comenzad a acariciarle las piernas mientras la camisa comenzaba a desvanecerse, dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo que… si algún día se atrevía a admitir… la volvía loca de deseo.

-Entonces Anna… ¿cederás al menos mientras estás soñando?

-Esto no puede ser un sueño… tus manos se sienten tan reales…

-Algún día, alguien te tocará de verdad y se sentirá mejor… ahora solo relájate y déjame seguir todos tus deseos, esos que te niegas a admitir porque quieres ser una chica buena.

-Pero yo…

-Sin peros.

Volvió a besarlo, mientras sentía aquellas manos conocidas subiendo por sus piernas hasta acomodarse en su cintura, primero por encima de la ropa, seguramente un recuerdo de cuando él la abrazaba… la sensación cambió, el calor iba en aumento, su ropa había sido arrancada, dejándola desnuda e indefensa, iba a protestar cuando abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba él, desnudo, ocultando aquello que no había visto aun, permitiéndole seguir siendo ligeramente inocente.

-Entonces Anna… parece que al fin cedes.

-¿En verdad estoy soñando?

-Despertarás más tranquila, en el interior de tu cama, con la ropa con la que te acostaste, lo prometo.

-Pero… ¿y si alguien se entera?

-Nadie puede saber lo que hay en el interior de tu mente… a menos que tú se lo confíes.

-Pero… Kristoff… - Tal vez era demasiado real aquella mano sobre uno de sus senos, masajeándolo despacio mientras el chico comenzaba a besarla en el cuello para luego acercarse hasta su oído.

-¿De qué tienes miedo Anna?

-De esto… de volverme mala… de que… ¿qué dirían mis padres? ¿qué diría Elsa?

-Nadie dirá nada

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-A Kristoff no le preocuparía, lo vería como algo normal, solo piénsalo, ya admitió de manera indirecta que siente deseo por ti… aunque, si se enterara podría ponerse igual de insistente que yo.

Ella no pudo contestar mientras sentía aquella boca mordisqueándole el lóbulo de su oído, aquellas manos acariciándola con dulzura por todas partes, el calor subiendo todavía más, su espalda topando contra la suavidad del colchón de su cama de acampar.

-No quiero que nadie piense… que soy una… una…

-Nadie lo hace – Le murmuró aquel espejismo de Kristoff besándola en los cabellos, para luego besarla en la frente, en los ojos, en el arco de la nariz, en la barbilla, abalanzándose por último contra sus labios, besándola con una pasión y una profundidad que solo había utilizado el día que se reconciliaran, aferrándola con fuerza de la cintura igual que aquella vez, compartiendo su calor con ella, acariciando su espalda lentamente hasta sostenerla de las caderas, volteando un poco para quedar ambos recostados lado a lado.

-Todo quedará en mi mente… ¿verdad?

-Todo esto es solo para ti… a menos que cambies de parecer.

Lo jaló del cabello, besándolo con urgencia, pegándose a él como si quisiera fundirse con su cuerpo algo más grande que el de ella misma, subiendo una de sus piernas en aquellas caderas ajenas, sintiendo al momento como él se reacomodaba, colocando una de sus piernas entre las de ella, logrando hacerla sentir húmeda por lo placentero de aquel contacto, separándose apenas para besarlo en el cuello y morderle el hombro disponible.

Kristoff no se quedaba atrás, sosteniéndola contra él con una de sus manos, manoseándola aquí y allá con la otra produciéndole olas placenteras, ella volvió a tomarlo de la cara, besándolo una y otra vez en los labios, sintiéndose aliviada por un momento antes de soltarlo, dejándolo besarla hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales él besó con devoción, el calor se seguía incrementando cuando se sintió liberada de sus atenciones solo por un momento, antes de que el rubio volviera a besarla en los labios, esta vez con más calma, con la dulzura usual, Anna rodó de nuevo quedando de espaldas, sintiendo que algo la llenaba de manera agradable y cálida.

-¿Estás lista? – Preguntó el espejismo, haciéndola sonreír mientras lo veía aguantando sobre sus brazos, un vistazo abajo le indicó que estaban unidos en sus centros… definitivamente debía de ser un sueño.

-Creo que lo estoy – Soltó la chica sin apartar la vista, solo para ver como la cadera del rubio retrocedía un poco para volver a juntarse con la de ella, la sensación era increíble, podía sentir claramente un contacto agradable, cálido y gentil en aquella zona tan privada, sabía que estaba sonrojada, su corazón latía cada vez más rápido mientras ella despegaba sus ojos de lo que estaba haciendo para concentrarse en el rostro de Kristoff sonriendo solo para ella.

-Anna… ¡Anna! – comenzó a gemir el rubio sobre ella mientras lo abrazaba, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole la barbilla suavemente, sintiendo el ritmo acelerando más y más, las sensaciones se incrementaban a su alrededor, de pronto algo pareció estallar dentro de sí misma, haciéndola temblar convulsivamente desde su centro, haciéndola caer e inundarse de una sensación indescriptible de placer.

Un poco después abría sus ojos de nuevo, estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Kristoff, el cual parecía dormir sin más, abrazándola aún.

Anna volteó despacio, observando poco a poco las decoraciones de la habitación, no era su recámara, con su familiar pared en verde pastel, tampoco era la tienda de campaña, las paredes de lona habían sido cambiadas por unas de madera, había una chimenea al lado de la cama, un fuego amable y cálido crepitaba en su interior, como si se tratara de una chimenea muggle, aquella cama era enorme, con un edredón hecho con pedazos de diferentes telas, podía ver un perchero en una de las paredes con algo de ropa colgada, y una mesita redonda a un lado con un enorme ramillete de flores, las cortinas eran casi transparentes, blancas, afuera se alcanzaba a ver una parte de bosque y más allá una enorme montaña.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó la chica, recordando de pronto que todo aquello era un sueño.

-¿No lo sabes? Es tu casa ideal, cualquiera pensaría que sueñas con castillos pero… esta es tu casa de chocolate… solo que más adulta.

-Sin chocolate o caramelo.

-Y sin tu hermana…

Anna observó un poco más, desconcertada por aquel último comentario, se soltó de Kristoff para sentarse, observando mejor, había una alfombra en el centro de aquella pequeña habitación, un armario de madera frente a un peinador con todo y espejo, la puerta estaba en frente, decorada con rombos verdes y lilas, volteó de nuevo a su lado, observando a Kristoff durmiendo como si nada extraño estuviera pasando, solo para escuchar de pronto unos toquidos en la puerta… si ahí no estaba Elsa, entonces…

-¿Mami? – Escuchó una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta, tocando de nuevo - ¿Mami?

Anna se levantó casi volando, colocándose una bata de las que colgaban al lado en la pared, corrió entusiasmada a la puerta, sabiendo de sobra que aquella voz pertenecía a algún pequeño o pequeña de no más de tres años, tomó el pomo de la puerta con nerviosismo, abriéndola tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Dónde estoy?

-¡Parece que al fin despiertas Anna! - Sonrió Rapy mientras terminaba de calzarse unos zapatos cómodos sin apenas voltearla a ver.

-¿Qué? – Dijo la chica confundida al encontrarse dentro de una casa de campaña con su hermana sentada a su lado mientras terminaba de hacerse un rodete con su trenza.

-Parece que tuviste una pesadilla terrible anoche Anna – Comentó Elsa mientras terminaba de acomodarse algunos pasadores para sostener su rodete en su lugar – Estuviste moviéndote mucho cuando te acostaste a dormir, de repente te tapaste los oídos mientras nosotras conversábamos, me preocupaste mucho Anna.

-Pero… entonces… ¿el festival?

-Hoy es el último día – Respondió Rapy con su voz alegre mientras se enderezaba, mostrando la playera blanca y los pantalones de mezclilla que llevaba puestos. – ¡Y LO MEJOR ES QUE HOY SERÁN COMPETENCIAS MÁGICAS! Casi no puedo esperar a que comiencen a decir cuáles serán los juegos.

-Jajajajajaja, vamos Rapy, tranquila, primero debemos desayunar – Soltó Elsa con calma.

-Tienes razón… iré por algo en lo que Anna se cambia… ¡YA QUIERO QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS! – Dijo la rubia de larguísimos cabellos mientras salía como bailando de la tienda de campaña.

Anna por su parte se sintió sonrojar un poco mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había estado soñando, todo ello, sin darse cuenta de que su hermana mayor la observaba realmente preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… creo que si… solo que me pareció tan real la última parte de mi sueño.

-Está bien, no te preocupes.

-Entonces ¿me moví mucho y me tapé los oídos?

-Sí, así es, tuve que acostarme y susurrarte al oído que todo estaba bien, que solo era un sueño para que dejaras de moverte… cuando te sentí más tranquila me fui a acostar a mi cama, parece que tuviste un buen sueño después de eso.

-Bueno… algo así… gracias.

-No hay de qué, eres mi hermanita pequeña, tengo que cuidarte cuando no está mamá.

Ambas sonrieron mientras Anna se levantaba y abrazaba a Elsa antes de meterse detrás del biombo para cambiarse.

-¿Sabes algo? – Gritó la castaña mientras elegía su ropa – Creo que hoy me vestiré como tú

-¿En serio? Pensé que no era prudente utilizar una túnica cuando tengo a Jack cerca y habiendo competencias.

-Bueno… no es muy prudente pero estaré más cómoda… además, creo que dejaré de pelearme con Jack… estás lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que haces.

-¿En serio? ¿qué soñaste? Eres tan terca que hace falta algo realmente grande para que cambies de actitud.

-Bueno… no importa, el punto es que… puedo molestar un poco a Jack… y debo recordar que eres mayor que yo, que puedes cuidarte sola y que sabrás lo que haces.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza… ¿lista para ir a desayunar?

-Por supuesto.

-Por cierto… ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero… ¿Kristoff te hizo algo ayer?

-¿Ayer? No, ¿por qué?

-Casi ni te le acercabas, eso es raro, ni siquiera quisiste bailar con él.

-Bueno, eso… no es nada, ya lo resolví, no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

-¡Completamente! Y ahora ¡VAYAMOS A DISFRUTAR DE ESE FESTIVAL!

Elsa comenzó a reír, Anna salió de la tienda corriendo, feliz de encontrarse con la zona llena de casas de campaña, incluso se asomó a la tienda de Jack para gritar un Buenos Días que hizo saltar a los dos Frost que aun se encontraban cómodamente acomodados uno en una cama y el otro en una hamaca, después de todo, aquel era un nuevo día…

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Anna y su imaginación… ¿sabían que es posible que pase algo como eso cuando estamos durmiendo? Lo leí en una revista una vez, jajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno, aquí la explicación de porque Anna andaba tan gruñona, si llevas días soñando que tu hermana está haciendo cositas indebidas… y de paso te niegas que bien que las quieres hacer, no puede salir nada bueno, en fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo cap, un poco menos subido de tono que los dos anteriores en cuanto al lemmon pero, bueno, ¡Es Anna! No creo que hubiera podido escribirlo de otra manera siendo su punto de vista… ahora que con Kristoff… jajajajajajajajaja, no se me emocionen, aun no planeo usarlo, tengo que hacer algo de investigación sobre un par de cosas primero xD, ya saben, chicos serios y que parecen centrados y más maduros de lo que son, sueños desbocados… ok, tal vez no sueños, no lo sé, aun lo estoy considerando, en todo caso, no sé cuando ni sobre quienes será el próximo cap, sigo sin poder quitar el dedo del renglón con Astrid y Hiccup pero… bueno, aun tengo tiempo para esos dos, y aun faltan caps por escribir de la historia raíz, así que, el siguiente episodio queda en completa incertidumbre, les avisaré cuando tenga uno listo.

Esta vez no comentaré los reviews por cierto, per para el próximo, prometo contestar, no sean tímidos chicos, prometo no poner sus nicks en las respuestas, en todo caso, me gustaría saber si les está gustando como estoy llevando este otro fic, que parejas les gustaría ver, o que situaciones, ya había avisado que no todo va a ser Elsa y Jack, aunque puede que los retome varias veces, no sé, me gusta demasiado esa pareja, aunque ciertamente no es la única. Bueno, como sea, cuídense, no dejen de leer, divertirse, en el buen sentido y nos estamos leyendo.

SARABA


	4. La Casa de los Gritos (25)

**D&D GENERATION**

4.- La Casa de los Gritos  
_Elsa Arendalle  
(Correspondencia 25)_

Era domingo y de alguna forma, Frost la había convencido de ir a comer a su escondite, no es que no le gustara, llevaban yendo a aquella casa cerca de tres fines de semana seguidos, pero era un poco difícil justificar donde había estado cuando llegaba a surgir algún incidente que requiriera de su supervisión, ser Premio Anual era más de lo que esperaba en realidad, si había algún problema que los prefectos no estaban muy seguros de cómo solucionar y no era un asunto académico o de indisciplina extrema, la buscaban en el colegio, en el pueblo y al menos el día anterior incluso la habían ido a buscar a su habitación, era una locura y aun así, ahí estaba ella, afinando el piano del lugar luego de haberse leído al menos cinco manuales distintos sobre el tema, y sin lograr que el teclado quedara de su agrado, aun le faltaban al menos siete u ocho teclas por componer.

-¡Déjalo ya Elsa! – Susurró su novio mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en su hombro- quizás quede listo la próxima semana.

-Tú arreglaste toda la casa en un mes y yo no logro arreglar un estúpido piano… no puedo darme por vencida.

-Yo ya había remendado sillones, arreglado pisos y compuesto mesas de madera antes de venir aquí, así que es distinto.

La platina se rindió, se sentía nerviosa y a la vez sobrepasada por aquel albino un año menor que ella.

De algún modo se las había ingeniado para entregar a Finley y Mérida un amuleto de llamado, si algo sucedía y necesitaban ubicarla, Finley y Mérida eran los únicos que podían enviarle un mensaje con algunos pocos toques de varita, en ese momento, el pequeño guardapelo que Elsa había comenzado a cargar consigo comenzaba a vibrar, ella solo tenía que abrirlo para ver la notificación de donde la estaban buscando, teniendo tiempo suficiente para idear una coartada.

-¡Elsa! – Masculló su novio antes de abrazarla para alejarla cargando del piano de cola negro de la sala – Deja eso Majestad, vamos, quiero mostrarte algo divertido.

-De acuerdo, vamos pues, ¿qué tienes? – Contestó la chica derrotada mientras era bajada al suelo de nuevo y conducida de la mano a una de las ventanas tapeadas. – Jack, ¿qué tiene que ver la ventana?

-Que un par de enanos curiosos burlaron a tus prefectos, mira.

Elsa observó mientras Jack le señalaba un agujero apenas perceptible sobre la madera que ocupaba la ventana, entonces pudo ver claramente a dos chicos de cuarto grado con un pequeñajo de tercero, estaban un poco pálidos mientras se acercaban a la verja que rodeaba el terreno de la famosa Casa de los Gritos.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora? –Preguntó ella un poco preocupada

-Darles un susto de muerte, ¿qué más?

-Jack, eso no es agradable.

-Pero es gracioso, debiste ver la cara que Mérida, Anna y tú pusieron el día que estuvieron espiando, jajajajajajajajajaja.

-¿Eso no fue parte de tus protecciones?

-Noup, te mostraré.

El chico sacó su varita por primera vez desde que la llevara a aquel lugar apartado, nunca lo hacía, no debía hacerlo, los hechizos protectores que había colocado el albino tan cuidadosamente para que la casa pareciera estar temblando, sonaran aullidos y golpes, no solo daba inicio cuando el joven ponía un pie en la casa, también le jalaban la energía mágica, debilitándolo poco a poco, su límite eran 4 horas, ambos lo sabían, por eso Jack nunca sacaba su varita para nada en aquel lugar pero, esto era diferente, el brillo en aquellos ojos azules y la sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro dejaron pensando a la platina que su novio debía disfrutar profundamente haciendo bromas.

Jack delineó con la punta de su varita aquella madera que cubría la ventana, esta bajó como si tuviera un mecanismo que la colocara en el suelo, Elsa pudo ver claramente a los tres chicos a punto de tocar la cerca de madera cuando algo llamó su atención hacia ellos, Jack se apuntó con la varita al rostro, de pronto se veía más pálido, pareciera que su piel fuera de humo, sus ojos comenzaron a lanzar un brillo fantasmagórico, entonces colocó la varita en su garganta.

-¡Larguense! – Dijo el joven tranquilamente, Elsa observó afuera a los chicos retrocediendo aterrados, ella sabía bien que la casa proyectaba la voz de Jack desfigurada, fantasmagórica y en algo parecido a rugidos, era aterrador - ¡Dije que se fueran! ¿o tal vez quieran hacerme compañía?

Jack apuntó la varita hacia la ventana y una bruma densa comenzó a salir por la ventana, los niños salieron corriendo blancos y despavoridos mientras Jack comenzaba a reír a carcajadas, su aspecto volviendo a la normalidad y la tabla subiendo de inmediato hasta colocarse en su lugar.

-¡Eso fue perverso Jack! – Se quejó Elsa recordando la sensación que ella misma había tenido luego de ver aquel espectáculo desde fuera.

-Fue divertido, no digas que no, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, quizás la próxima vez tú deberías ser el espectro.

-No puedo ser el espectro, no conozco esos hechizos.

-Te los enseñaré, no te preocupes, jajajajajaja, son divertidos.

-No cuando eres la víctima de ese hechizo… ¡es horrible!

Un escalofrío la recorrió de solo recordar su propia experiencia, el albino solo tuvo que pasear su dedo por el camino de su columna para hacerla saltar.

-¿Asustada majestad?- Preguntó Frost mientras rodeaba a Arendalle desde la espalda para poder acercarse a su oído- Podría ayudarte para que se te pase el susto.

-¡JACK! – Gritó ella sonrojándose de forma severa mientras salía de entre los brazos del albino, el cual no paraba de reír.

-¡Eres una pervertida Elsa!, jajajajajajajajaja, ven, te daré un chocolate, con eso se quitan los sustos.

Ella lo siguió más coloreada de lo que deseaba, sabía que Jack era incapaz de hacerle nada atrevido, pero el tono de aquellos susurros le parecían siempre en serio, no podía evitar pensar en cosas que no eran.

-Siéntese Majestad, ahora mismo le traigo su chocolate, ¿lo quiere en barra o para beber?

-Una barra está bien, gracias. – Respondió ella mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas del comedor, observando a su novio perderse en la puerta de la cocina solo para salir después con dos barras en la mano - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ¿porqué?

-Llevamos una hora aquí y acabas de hacer todo un espectáculo aterrorizante.

-A, era por eso… estoy bien, aunque tendremos que irnos una hora antes, mira ahí.

Elsa observó el reloj de arena que Jack había instalado recientemente sobre la repisa de la chimenea, la arena de arriba había bajado drásticamente, era cierto, la alarma de salida sonaría antes de lo esperado. Ambos se sentaron en silencio a comer, cada cual sumido en sus propios pensamientos, así pasaron al menos unos cuantos minutos hasta que algo llamara la atención de la platina.

-Jack, ¿de dónde sacaste estas barras? – Preguntó la joven repentinamente desconcertada luego de contemplar el reloj por un rato.

-Pues de la cocina.

-No Jack, me refiero a donde las compraste.

-Pues… estas son de… -El chico revisó las envolturas, soltándolas mientras contemplaba sus manos completamente embarradas de dulce- ¿pero qué es esto?

Jack volteó a ver a Elsa, quien también tenía las manos pegajosas de dulce y además la blusa un poco salpicada, aquello no era normal, sin importar cuánto calor hiciera o que tan abrigados anduvieran, las barritas de chocolate jamás se le había deshecho en las manos a ninguno de los dos, la temperatura de ambos pares de manos era inferior a lo usual, por lo que era imposible.

-Elsa, yo… lo siento… creo que son las barras de zonko.

-¿Zonko? ¿la tienda de bromas?

-Si, lo lamento, Flynn me regaló unas hace poco, no les había dado importancia, hasta que me comí la primera y terminé así, Flynn casi se ahoga de la risa que le dio su broma.

-¿Y si eran barras de broma qué haces con ellas aquí?

-Eran las últimas dos, debieron revolverse con los chocolates que estuve trayendo para acá… lo siento en serio.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, iré a lavarme las manos.

La chica comenzó a subir teniendo buen cuidado de no tocar nada hasta llegar al baño, Jack la siguió luego de deshacerse de las envolturas, ayudándola a sacar agua de lluvia del cubo donde la habían estado almacenando para que pudiera enjuagarse, finalmente ambos estuvieron limpios, entonces Jack comenzó a verla de manera exagerada en el pecho, haciéndola sonrojar de más.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora? Pareces un pervertido.

-Es tu blusa… la mancha se corrió de más.

Elsa se observó un momento en el espejo que Jack había llevado la semana anterior, la mancha efectivamente se estaba extendiendo.

-¿Pero qué demonios…

-Yo la lavo, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa… ¿porqué no vas a la habitación a cambiarte? Estoy seguro de que dejé una blusa en el ropero.

-Jack, no es necesa…

-¡Claro que si! ¿exactamente que dirás cuando vuelvas al castillo con una blusa con color y aroma a chocolate?

-Puedo lavar mi ropa, ¿sabes? No necesitas hacerlo tú.

-Ajá, claro, ¿tu lavando ropa?

-Es solo una manchita… bueno… un poco grande… solo tengo que ponerle agua y jabón y… ehm…

-Solo vete a cambiar, yo lo hago, hay que tallarla con los nudillos o no saldrá ni con lavadora.

-¿Qué es una lavadora?

Jack se golpeó en la cara al escuchar a su novia, justo antes de empujarla por el medio de la espalda hacia la habitación.

-La profesora Monteiro no es tan buena si a estas alturas no sabes lo que es una lavadora, anda, métete y cámbiate, yo ya estoy acostumbrado a hacer esto, no te preocupes.

-¿Tú? – Gritó Elsa ya dentro de la habitación, sabiendo de sobra que Jack se había quedado oculto al otro lado de la pared, no había opción ya que aquel cuarto carecía de puerta- Jack, eres lo suficientemente escrupuloso con todo lo que no es nieve como para tener que lavar manchas.

-No quieres saber que manchas tengo que lavar… apúrate o entraré a ayudarte.

Elsa obedeció de pronto, quitándose la blusa lila que había portado para colocarse de inmediato una verde oscuro que estaba colgada en el ropero, cuando estuvo lista salió para entregarle a Jack la blusa cuya mancha se había extendido todavía más.

-Bien Majestad, yo me encargo, tardará un poco por lo visto, pero saldrá.

-Bien… entonces me quedaré aquí a leer un poco.

-Cómo gustes

Jack le robó un beso y luego se dirigió al baño, Elsa se asomó lo suficiente para ver al chico enjuagar su blusa completamente, ponerle alguna clase de polvo encima y luego comenzar a tallar entre sus manos, era algo extraño verlo haciendo eso pero, bueno, luego de un rato se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella no habría podido.

La joven se recostó entonces en el colchón jalando un par de almohadas para acomodarse mejor a leer, pronto la preocupación de que el guardapelo comenzara a vibrar desapareció de su mente, el hecho de saber que afuera la casa emitía ruidos espeluznantes pasó a un último plano, sin embargo, el hecho de que Jack estuviera en la habitación de al lado tallando su blusa favorita no la dejaba concentrar en su lectura, leyó y releyó algunos renglones hasta que las letras comenzaron a bailarle por el esfuerzo, rindiéndose entonces y cerrando los ojos junto con el libro por un momento, necesitaba despejarse de otra manera.

Minutos después, Elsa sentía que alguien le daba algunos besitos en la nuca, sonrió un poco cuando aquellos labios invasores comenzaron a tapizar su mejilla, sintiendo aquella familiar mano larga y fría recorriéndole la espalda por encima de la ropa.

-Su Majestad parece muy tensa hoy – Comentó aquella voz casi ronroneando en su oído – Tal vez deba ayudarla a relajarse.

-¡Jack, deja eso! Ya me estoy relajando – Contestó ella aflojerada y sin abrir los ojos.

El muchacho ya no insistió, muy por el contrario, se acomodó en cuclillas a su lado antes de comenzar a frotarle los hombros con suavidad y convicción.

-Jack, te dije que no.

-Shht, te estás relajando, permíteme ayudarte.

-Jack, por Merlín, arreglaste una casa entera para mi, lavaste mi blusa a mano ¿y ahora me das un masaje?

-Te amo Elsa, solo quiero hacerte feliz.

No contestó, Jack podía no parar de hablar cuando se alababa a si mismo y cuando comenzaba a declararle su amor, lo mejor que podía hacer entonces era rendirse y dejarse hacer, la única manera de zafarse sería saliendo de ahí para dirigirse al colegio y en realidad, no sentía ganas, menos con las manos de Jack acariciándola de aquella forma, realmente relajante.

Todo habría ido bien, si Jack no hubiera decidido que la platina a su lado caminaba demasiado, Elsa se sobresaltó al sentir que el masaje ahora pasaba directamente a sus piernas luego de haber perdido su calzado, obligándola a abrir los ojos y voltear.

-¡JACK!

-¡Tranquila mujer! Sé lo que hago, solo relájate ¿quieres?

-Pero…

-Sin peros, recuéstate, cierra los ojos y déjate consentir, discutes demasiado. – Se burló aquel albino que jugaba al masajista.

Elsa obedeció, al principio era incómodo que Jack paseara sus manos por sus piernas, siempre por debajo de sus rodillas, después de un rato había comenzado a ser realmente relajante, incluso que le doblara las piernas lentamente para masajearle mejor en la planta de los pies, masajeando en círculos con sus pulgares, dándole a aquel masaje un toque en extremo placentero.

-Elsa – Llamó el joven luego de terminar de masajearle ambas piernas y ambos pies- ¿te importaría voltearte?

-Pequeño pervertido, los masajes se dan en esta posición.

-Te lastimaré los brazos si tengo que masajearlos contigo de espaldas, preferiría que te voltees.

Elsa se sintió sonrojar por un momento, sintiéndose un poco tonta al pensar cosas que no eran otra vez, con un suspiro se volteó, observando a Jack por un momento con el semblante sereno antes de dejarlo hacer, el chico tomó una de sus manos delicadamente antes de apoyarla contra si mismo, subiendo la manga corta hasta el hombro de su dueña para luego comenzar un masaje desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos de Elsa, besándola en la palma y en el dorso antes de acomodar su brazo de nuevo en el colchón.

-¿Te está gustando majestad?- Preguntó Jack como si hablara del clima.

-Bastante… ¿Dónde aprendiste?

-Mi padre hace muebles artesanales, tuve que aprender para poder ayudarlo a dormir en invierno.

Elsa sintió como se relajaba cada vez más y más, luego aquel toque electrizante de los labios de Jack sobre su mano antes de dejarla reposando, se sentía realmente a gusto, pensaba que el masaje había terminado cuando sintió que su blusa era levantada.

-¿JACK, QUÉ HACES? – Gritó la chica escandalizada y sin poder hacer otra cosa que abrir los ojos.

-Tranquila, no he terminado, no haré nada indebido.

Elsa intentó levantar uno de sus brazos para volver a cubrir su vientre, pero sencillamente no pudo, sus brazos estaban tan relajados que no le respondían.

-¿Qué me hiciste Jack? No puedo mover los brazos.

-Shht, te dije que te relajaras, ¿confías en mi?

-Si pero…

-Entonces tranquila, esto va a gustarte.

El tacto frío de las manos de Jack la invadió de lleno cuando posó sus manos sobre su vientre, comenzando a hacer círculos por aquí y por allá, desde el final de su esternón hasta un poco por debajo de su ombligo, desde el centro de su vientre hasta la curva de su cintura, debía admitir que era delicioso, la platina se relajó entonces, dispuesta a disfrutar de la magia que aquellas manos realizaban en su ser.

Un poco después, el masaje había cambiado, solo los dedos, subiendo y bajando despacio, generándole calor, en algún punto notó que aquellos dedos hábiles se colaban por debajo de su blusa recientemente remangada, en otra circunstancia se habría alarmado, habría gritado, incluso habría convertido a Jack en un carámbano antes de salir de la habitación hecha una furia, pero en ese preciso momento se sentía tan relajada, el masaje era tan placentero, que solo se dejó hacer.

Pronto se hizo consciente de que su corazón estaba bombeando un poco más rápido de lo usual, el masaje de Jack ahora iba de su ombligo a su cuello, rodeando sus senos en un intento de no tocarlos, rozándolos accidentalmente de cualquier forma, ella entreabrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que el chico se encontraba un poco nervioso, sudaba, estaba concentrado en hacerlo bien, aun así el leve sonrojo no bajaba de sus mejillas, Elsa ni siquiera pensó lo que estaba haciendo, logró mover sus brazos despacio, llevándolos hasta su blusa, la cual comenzó a desabotonar sin perder de vista el rostro de Jack, se notaba sorprendido, bastante sonrojado, contrario a lo que pudiera haber esperado, incluso se veía inocente mientras ella abría su blusa, dejando al descubierto el sostén blanco con un moño en el centro que portaba aquel día.

-Relájate Jack, así no te estorbará la tela – Susurró ella en tono juguetón mientras el chico hacía un esfuerzo para pasar saliva – Pensé que sabías lo que hacías.

-Si, si… yo solo… mejor me callo ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con una sonrisa ligera mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo las manos de Jack subiendo desde su ombligo, pasando por su escote hasta llegar a sus clavículas, las cuales delineaba con círculos antes de bajar pasmosamente por sus costados. La premio anual se sintió ligeramente decepcionada, faltaba algo, ese toque de emoción que había sentido hacía un momento, ¿qué era? Solo minutos después descubrió que Jack ya no la estaba rozando, eso era lo que faltaba, no sabía cómo pedirlo, estaba avergonzada, sintiendo un calor recorrerle el rostro.

-¿Lo estoy haciendo mal? – Preguntó Jack despacio sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-No… es que… tal vez no debí desabotonar mi blusa.

-¿Te avergüenza que te vea Elsa?

Ella solo negó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, aquella idea no se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?... tal vez algo que dejé de hacer – Inquirió el chico mientras comenzaba a rozarla de nuevo, esta vez de forma intencionada, ocasionando que el corazón de Elsa volviera a acelerar, el calor a llenarle el cuerpo y una ligera sonrisa surcara su rostro – Parece que te gusta que te toque.

Ella no respondió, solo desvió su rostro mientras entreabría sus ojos, incapaz de moverse de su posición, sintiendo el deseo apoderándose de si misma.

-Ya veo – Suspiró Jack – si eso ayuda a relajarte…

No terminó lo que estaba diciendo, separó sus manos de ella antes de comenzar de nuevo, delineándole las clavículas con los dedos solo para comenzar a besarla en el cuello de forma fugaz, bajando poco a poco al igual que hacían sus manos, Elsa soltó un suspiro al sentir los labios de Jack entre sus senos, su respiración le hacía cosquillas, excitándola de paso mientras el albino seguía bajando poco a poco, hasta posar las manos en sus caderas para poder besar su ombligo.

-Elsa…

Ella abrió los ojos, extrañada por el ronroneo en que su nombre había sido pronunciado, observó a Jack, seguía sonrojado, aun sudaba, pero sus ojos eran diferentes, tan obscuros como el mar en medio de una tormenta, notó también que Jack se había desabrochado la camisa de manga corta que llevaba, mostrando una playera de algodón sin mangas debajo de esta.

-Elsa… yo… -Dijo el chico mientras con la mano le acariciaba uno de sus muslos – corre.

-¿Cómo? – Se sentía confundida, ¿qué corriera? ¿por qué? ¿iba a convertirse en algún tipo de criatura mágica como los hombres lobos?

-Solo corre Elsa… vete rápido.

-Jack, ¿qué pasa? – Preguntó ella incorporándose lo suficiente como para verlo más de cerca, notando como su chico había comenzado a temblar ligeramente a la par que sus caricias se intensificaban en velocidad y fuerza- Jack, confío en ti, dime qué pasa.

-Lo siento Elsa – Fue todo lo que dijo el albino antes de jalarla para comenzar a besarla con ferocidad y desesperación, similar a la que habían empleado semanas atrás en la bañera de su habitación, y aun así tan distinto.

Elsa se dejó llevar mientras era besada con una intensidad inusitada hasta entonces, deleitándose en las manos de Jack, las cuales volaban por todo su cuerpo despojándola de su ropa, la blusa que había estado usando quedó relegada en el suelo, su sostén no tardó mucho en alcanzar el mismo destino, algo en el interior de la platina se encendió cuando su novio comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello entre besos húmedos, orillándola a quitarle la camisa y posteriormente la playera con algo de desesperación, de pronto se sentía contagiada de una fiebre rara que la carcomía por dentro, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de aquel joven bajo sus manos, necesitaba sentir las caricias del albino por todo su ser, solo aquellas frías manos de largos dedos podrían calmar aquel calor agobiante en el que se estaba perdiendo.

No supo cómo fue, cuando se dio cuenta estaba recostada de nuevo en el colchón mientras aquella fiera de ojos azules devoraba sus senos entre besos y mordiscos apenas insinuados, robándole suspiros y jadeos mientras el corazón le latía tan rápido que amenazaba con salírsele ahí mismo, Jack se detuvo de jugar, enderezándose por completo, como pensando el siguiente paso mientras Elsa lo observaba, aquel cuerpo masculino y joven se notaba tan perfecto para ella, tan apetitoso, deseaba besarlo también por todos lados y dejarle marcas que demostraran que era su dueña, aun así no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía, se sintió completamente paralizada por las manos del joven Frost, quien las había introducido bajo la falda que llevaba aquel día, acariciándole los muslos con sumo descaro, acercándose más y más a sus caderas, enloqueciéndola en el proceso.

-¿Qué esperas Jack? Deja de jugar conmigo, me estás matando.

El chico sonrió de lado, había un brillo en sus ojos que solo le veía cuando lograba salirse con la suya, cuando la manipulaba para hacer lo que él deseaba, lo sabía, debería estar furiosa con él por todo aquel juego, en cambio se sentía molesta porque no obtenía más.

-Su Majestad podría ser más explícita, después de todo no estoy jugando contigo.

-Jack, por favor…

Él se acercó sigiloso sin despegar sus manos de sus caderas, sus ojos obscurecidos brillando como la luna sobre un mar tormentoso, esos movimientos felinos eran lo que la ponían de nervios normalmente, ahora sin embargo los encontraba excitantes, como una invitación.

-Dime que me deseas – Soltó él luego pasear la punta de su nariz por todo el cuello níveo de la platina hasta terminar a un lado de su oreja – Dame tu permiso y haré contigo todo lo que siempre deseaste, eso que guardas para tus más obscuros sueños.

-Jack, no puedo, no es tan sencillo.

-Te ayudaré entonces Elsa… ¿quieres que te siga tocando?

-Si – Suspiró ella mientras el peliblanco comenzaba a jalar poco a poco uno de sus pezones.

-¿Quieres que te bese por todas partes?

-¡Oh, si! – Volvió a suspirar, sintiendo como su lóbulo era atrapado por una boca traviesa y mordisqueado por aquella dentadura perfecta.

-¿Me deseas Elsa?

-Lo hago Jack… no lo sabía, pero en verdad lo hago.

No pudo verlo, pero sus rostros estaban tan cerca que pudo sentir a la perfección como brotaba una de esas sonrisas de alarde que Jack ponía cuando ganaba en algo, tampoco le dio mucha importancia siendo que uno de los dedos del joven la estaba acariciando sobre la tela de su ropa interior en la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, delineando aquello que nadie había visto y que habría protegido a capa y espada de cualquier otro.

-También te deseo Majestad, así que, ¿me permitirías reclamarte como mía?

Aquellas caricias furtivas se habían vuelto ligeramente demandantes mientras ambos jóvenes se miraban a los ojos, embelesados ante el deseo y la posibilidad, ella no pudo articular palabra, en lugar de eso, se decantó por la acción, jaló el rostro de su novio para besarlo con angustia mientras su mano comenzaba a recorrerle el pecho, no era correcto lo que hacía, eso lo tenía bien claro, pero su juicio se había ido al infierno en el momento en el que Jack comenzó a incitarla con aquellos roces, si ya habían sobre pasado el límite, ¿por qué no cruzarlo de una buena vez?

Elsa desabrochó los pantalones de Jack con dificultad, bajándolos apenas lo suficiente para acariciarle las nalgas, era una sensación agradable y excitante al mismo tiempo, incluso había escuchado al chico soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, quería hacerle más cosas y lo habría intentado, si aquel loco peliblanco no la hubiera empujado contra la cama para sacarle las bragas de un tirón.

-Cierra los ojos Elsa – Pronunció con lentitud mientras le abría las piernas poco a poco – Lo disfrutarás más si no ves lo que hago.

No pudo obedecerlo del todo, observando un poco aterrada aquel rostro pálido desaparecer debajo de su falda, estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando una sensación húmeda y estimulante la asaltó por completo, no podía creer lo que sucedía, Jack la estaba besando en el lugar menos esperado, derritiéndole las ideas de paso, acelerándole el pulso y enloqueciendo sus sentidos a dimensiones inimaginables, cargándola aun más de deseo si es que aquello era posible. Podía sentir la lengua traviesa de Jack delineando y perfilando aquellos labios prohibidos y siempre cubiertos, era consciente del aliento de él, frío contra la sensación cálida de aquella lengua húmeda, sintió incluso ligeras succiones aquí y allá, llevándola al delirio, era más de lo que podía soportar, estaba sintiendo demasiado, quería más, deseaba más, no pudo evitar alcanzar aquellos blancos cabellos cuando lo sintió despegarse de ella para regresarlo a continuar con aquella labor, las sensaciones se intensificaron, estaba a punto de culminar, estaba segura, y entonces todo se detuvo.

-¿Jack? – Preguntó la platina con el corazón en la mano y los ojos desorbitados, buscando a su amante, el cual se encontraba sentado sobre aquella colchoneta, dándole la espalda y retirándose el resto de su indumentaria.

-No es justo que solo tú te diviertas – Comentó el slytherin con un cierta burla en el tono de voz – no cuando podemos divertirnos los dos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo lo observó mientras volteaba a verla, había locura en el interior de sus ojos, una pasión hipnotizante que la tenía tan atrapada, que no supo en qué momento se acomodó entre sus piernas, solo lo sintió entrando despacio, más placer, aquello parecía imposible.

-Entonces Majestad, ¿te está gustando esto?

Ella no respondió, simplemente atrapó aquellos labios pálidos y finos mientras intentaba mover su cadera con torpeza, haciéndolo captar el mensaje, obligándolo a acelerar en su ritmo.

Besos, mordiscos, caricias, fricción, la fórmula del placer era algo que Elsa solo había podido leer en algunas de las novelas que acostumbraba a leer desde hacía un par de años, no había pensado seriamente en experimentarlas, ahora sin embargo podía gozar de ellas, sorprendentemente no sentía culpa o arrepentimiento, su mente solo estaba concentrada en una cosa, en Jack entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, en aquellos ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo y el calor del cuerpo ajeno.

Horas después, según la percepción de Elsa, ambos habían llegado al final, una redención digna del paraíso se apoderó de ambos, haciéndola gemir sin poder evitarlo luego de lo cual, el sueño se apoderó de ambos, abrazados y todavía unidos… o eso pensaba Elsa.

-Majestad – Llamó una voz conocida – Elsa, despierta, ¡Elsa!

La aludida abrió los ojos con cierta pereza, se sentía exhausta, ¿por qué no la dejaba dormir más? No lo entendía, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, voltearse hacia el otro lado y hacerse bolita.

-Elsa, deja de jugar, ya despierta dormilona- Replicó el muchacho riendo un poco ante la situación.

-Déjame dormir Jack, solo abrázame

El abrazo no tardó mucho en llegar, podía sentir aquel calor agradable y acogedor a su alrededor de nuevo, haciéndola sonreír.

-¿Me perdí algo? – Preguntó Frost un poco divertido desde la espalda de su novia – es extraño que me pidas que te abrace.

-Jack, por Merlín, acabamos de… - Y entonces su cerebro reparó en un detalle… traía la ropa puesta, seguramente Jack también, Elsa abrió los ojos como si sonara la alarma de incendios de su habitación, observándose detenidamente solo para notar su falda gris tableada en su lugar, los botones de su blusa verde perfectamente abrochados, saltó como impulsada por un resorte y volteó atrás mientras un rubor le cubría las mejillas.

-¿Acabamos de qué? – Preguntó Jack divertido, completamente vestido y observándola aun acostado, haciendo incrementar su sonrojo. - ¿Exactamente qué estabas soñando pequeña pervertida?

-¡NADA!... nada Jack – Repuso Elsa nerviosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía casi volando hacia el baño - ¡MIRA, SE SECÓ MI BLUSA!

-Por eso venía a despertarte, tu ropa está seca y es casi hora de irnos, la alarma de los cinco minutos acaba de sonar allá abajo.

Elsa se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, entrando de nuevo sin voltear a ver a su joven novio pero sintiendo sobre ella una mirada penetrante mientras reacomodaba la blusa verde en el ropero para luego salir corriendo de la habitación.

-Bueno, hora de irnos – Dijo ella al salir por la puerta, escuchando a Jack siguiéndola de cerca y aguantando la risa – Y esto… la otra semana preferiría no venir ¿sabes? Recordé que tengo que hacer unas cosas de la escuela y…

-¿En fin de semana? – Comentaba aquella voz que adoraba con un toque divertido.

-¡SI! Si, así es, ya sabes, me gusta estar… lista. – Terminó Elsa mientras abría la puerta que los llevaba al túnel del sauce boxeador, justo ahí, en aquel lugar, Jack deslizó su mano sobre la de ella, obligándola a detenerse con ese simple roce, sintiéndose sonrojar al recordar en menos de un segundo todo lo que había soñado.

-Elsa, algo me dice que te divertiste sin mi, ¿te molestaría contarme? – Ronroneó el chico de Slytherin al oído de su víctima, provocándole a Elsa una serie de escalofríos más que notorios.

-Dije que era hora de irnos – Contestó Elsa en un tono que no dejaba lugar a ningún otro tipo de contestación, sin voltear a verlo, pero confiada en su voz de mando – Y que ni se te ocurra volverme a preguntar nada de esto, ¿te queda claro?

-Por supuesto – Dijo Jack – Solo me gustaría saber que tan bien lo hice.

-¡JACK!

-¿QUÉ? Tú eres increíble en mis sueños.

-¡JACK, NO QUERÍA SABER ESO!

Él solo comenzó a reír a carcajadas en la puerta antes de seguirla de regreso al castillo, puede que Jack no volviera a preguntar nada, pero estaba segura, iba a aprovecharse de ella cada vez que le fuera posible.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

JAJAJAJAJAJA, definitivo, ese Jack es un loquillo xD, bueno, Elsa no se queda atrás, aunque tiene más imaginación que su hermana, me pregunto qué novelas lee para divertirse xD, jajajajajajaja, en fin, espero que hayan disfrutado con este cap.

Pasando a los reviews, solo hubo tres, los dos primeros son de la misma persona xD así que de antemano, muchas gracias por seguir con los comentarios, me animan a seguir con esta locura de historia, en fin, primero que nada y volviendo al cap dos, Nod y MK no están muy bien de la cabeza, además que a los dos les gusta llevar la batuta, así que lo de la correteada salió solito, algo así como "te la voy a poner difícil ya que estamos", en cuanto al cap 3, me divertí mucho con el sueño de Anna, no puedo negarlo, uno de esos sueños en los que sabes que estás soñando pero no puedes manejar la situación, jajajajajajajaja, y pues, en la historia raíz no coloqué nada sobre lo que pasó la noche del segundo día, por eso aproveché para que aquí Elsa sacara a bailar a Jack, como para alejarse un poco de su hermanita y tener un respiro, jejeje, muchas gracias por el comment. El siguiente review fue el de Copos, jajaja, muchas gracias, me esmero lo más posible en respetar la personalidad de cada personaje inclusive en estas situaciones, aunque con estos dos no siempre estoy del todo segura, tal vez debería volver a ver Epic xD, en cuanto a Nod y los senos, sé de buena fuente que muchos chicos fantasean con todos los pares que ven por la calle y en la escuela, en cuanto al sueño de Anna, creo que ver a tu hermana, no importa si es mayor o menor, en esas condiciones en suficiente shock para que te pongas sobre protectora, claro que en este caso el subconsciente tuvo que mandar a la única persona a la que Anna realmente escucharía, o sea Kristoff, en todo caso, muchas gracias por el apoyo, ya tengo un poco planeado en que momento poner a las demás parejitas, solo me falta decidir cuáles serán solo sueños y cuales serán situaciones "reales" por así decirlo.

Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo y estaré esperando, recuerden, dejen su comentario, si no les importa que los mencione cuando contesto solo avísenme, por mi no hay problema.

SARABA


	5. Regalos (27)

**D&D GENERATION**

5.- Regalos  
_Hiccup  
(Correspondencia 27)_

Era 25 de Diciembre por la noche, todo estaba oscuro afuera salvo por las torres de vigilancia, él ya se había quitado su gruesa capa de pelo negro para colocarla encima de su cama, estaba quitándose las enormes botas cuando su ventana se abrió, lo primero que hizo fue tomar el puñal que su padre le obligaba a guardar debajo de la almohada, inmóvil, aguzando sus sentidos, no fue hasta que se reveló quien era el intruso que logró soltar el aire que tenía contenido.

-¿Astrid?

No pudo decir nada más, la vikinga se le había echado encima, derribándolo contra su cama mientras lo besaba con más sentimiento de lo usual, se sentía un poco impactado, y también se recordó que de un momento a otro podría recibir un golpe, así que optó por disfrutar lo que fuera que estaba ocurriendo.

-Lo siento – Dijo ella cuando al fin lo soltó – no debería haber entrado así, pero, bueno, yo… gracias.

Hiccup tuvo que prestar más atención de lo usual para escuchar a su novia y entender lo que estaba diciendo, jamás la había visto de ese modo.

-¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el castaño sinceramente preocupado.

-Si si si si si… solo que yo… soy una persona horrible, ¿cierto?

No pudo contestar, no estaba seguro de que estaba pasando ahí, la única vez que había visto a la chica Drake tan sensible e indefensa fue el día que se volvieron novios, e igual que en aquella ocasión, estaba completamente perdido en la situación.

-No sé de qué estás hablando Astrid, pero yo no te considero una mala persona… si eso ayuda.

La observó a detalle, aquellos ojos azules estaban brillosos por las lágrimas, comenzaba a comprender un poco, se sentía apenada, eso era cierto, pero… ¿Por qué?

-Los… los dibujos de dragones, el colgante en forma de hacha… los guantes de piel gris, el colmillo y la garra de dragón… incluso había un trozo del cascarón del huevo de Hinchy… ¡y yo jamás te he dado nada!

-No digas eso… me entrenaste, creíste en mi después de que nadie más en la villa lo hiciera, incluso bailaste conmigo… ¿crees que eso es nada?

No pudo verle el rostro porque ella estaba pensativa, observando un punto imaginario en el suelo, él solo tomó su mano, sintiendo como ella le devolvía un ligero apretón antes de volver a verlo.

-Hay algo que puedo darte, ¿sabes?

Estaba realmente ruborizada, parecía como si lo hubiera pensado mucho y había un brillo en sus ojos que Hiccup no supo interpretar.

-Tú y yo estamos bien, en serio, no necesito nada Astrid.

Ella lo miró con dureza, como si estuviera a punto de amenazarlo con cortarle el gaznate si seguía diciendo algo más que la contradijera.

-Bueno – Respondió el castaño terriblemente nervioso – un beso de vez en cuando no me viene mal, ¿sabes? No, no es necesario que me des nada… yo…

Y no pudo seguir hablando, Astrid se lanzó contra él, besándolo, tomándolo por sorpresa por segunda vez esa noche.

El beso se cortó repentinamente, en la oscuridad Hiccup alcanzó a distinguir los movimientos que la rubia estaba haciendo para deshacerse de su blusa roja, observando un poco se dio cuenta de que la capa ya estaba en el suelo.

-Astrid… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dándote un regalo de Navidad que pueda corresponder a lo que tú me diste.

Hiccup la detuvo al notar que estaba por quitarse también la blusa blanca de tirantes que portaba, bajo aquella prenda solo quedaba su sostén, estaba seguro de ello.

-Astrid, ¡por Merlín! No me debes nada… no tienes que hacer esto.

-Sssshhhh, te escucharán – Murmuró ella poniendo uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Hiccup – ahora, te debo no uno sino un montón de regalos de Navidad – Comenzó a enumerar la chica Drake – hicimos el baile de compromiso en el bosque y tenemos diecisiete años… ¡Por Thor santísimo! sé un hombre y aprovecha lo que te estoy ofreciendo.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento, Hiccup comenzó a negar con la cabeza levemente, aquello no podía ser real… solo se convenció después de que Astrid le diera un pellizco de los suyos en el brazo, aquello seguro le dejaría marca.

-¿Qué tienen todos ustedes con esas absurdas ideas retrógradas sobre ser hombre y ser vikingo y sandeces parecidas? – Soltó él, ligeramente molesto y un poco ofendido mientras volvía a jalar la blusa de tirantes de Astrid hacia abajo – nací aquí, pero no logro integrarme a todas las costumbres que tenemos, son demasiado agresivos, el mundo no es así.

-Somos agresivos porque es el único modo de sobrevivir en este pedazo de tierra que nos tocó – Respondió la otra igualmente ofendida – somos agresivos porque tratamos con dragones, somos agresivos porque somos todo lo que queda de la civilización vikinga, los hombres de nuestra tierra seguirían invadiendo otros poblados para robar mujeres y tener varias esposas si no hubiera comenzado a haber magos entre los nuestros, si nunca hubiéramos encontrado a los dragones seríamos aun peores, ¿y qué con eso?

-Astrid… es que… ¡tan solo escúchate! ¿quieres entregarme tu virginidad porque somos vikingos y no tienes un regalo de navidad que darme? ¿es en serio?

Un puño más pequeño y a la vez más letal que el propio no tardó en estamparse contra la cabecera de su cama, algunas astillas cayeron conforme la oji azul sacaba despacio su mano del lugar, ni siquiera se había inmutado, el oji verde no podía saber si aquello le había dolido o no, lo único cierto es que no había dejado de verlo de una manera por de más salvaje.

-¡Quiero marcarte como mío y solo mío Hiccup! – Soltó ella despacio, como si el chico cuyo cuarto había invadido fuera idiota - ¿sabes por qué estaba tan tranquila en el bosque cuando pensé que querías hacer alguna cosa perversa conmigo? ¿se te ocurrió preguntarte si no sería eso lo que yo deseaba?

-Bueno… si lo pones de ese modo… - Lo pensó un momento y tenía sentido, ella se había alarmado más por la petición del baile de compromiso que ante la perspectiva de hacer alguna cosa indecente al encontrarse solos. – Solo por curiosidad… ¿Cuál habría sido tu capricho Astrid?

Ella sonrió de lado, sus ojos brillando con una mirada felina mientras hábilmente se terminaba de quitar la playera de tirantes, sentándose encima del joven, inmovilizándolo y dándole a entender la idea a la perfección.

-Mi capricho… es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora.

No podía creerlo, ¿era en serio?, le costó trabajo pensar más cosas cuando la sintió dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva y mordidas pequeñas en su cuello, esculcándole la camisa que portaba antes de comenzar a desabrocharla, realmente aquello tenía que ser obra de su sobre explotada imaginación… o al menos eso era lo que esperaba, la situación no tenía pies ni cabeza para la lógica del artista, quien tras perder su camisa verde y sentir que le arrebataban la playera blanca de tirantes y algodón tomó a la chica de las muñecas para luego obligarla a girar, encontrándose con una brillante sonrisa de satisfacción frente a él cuando hubo terminado su maniobra.

-Tal vez deba darte más lecciones sobre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo Hiccup – Soltó Astrid de manera coqueta, él solo apretó más las muñecas de su novia, por alguna razón sentía que estaba jugando con él.

-Astrid… esto no puede ser verdad, simplemente no puedo creerlo… el año pasado fuiste la primera en saltarse el baile de Navidad para regañar y descalificar a las parejitas que se escondían solo para besarse, ¿tienes idea de lo puritana que has llegado a parecer desde que te volviste prefecta?

-No estamos en la escuela ahora, estamos en la villa, las reglas son diferentes.

-Esto sigue sin tener sentido.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Hiccup?

-La verdad… eso es todo… ¿por qué lo haces?, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿por qué conmigo?

La vio rodando los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, la sintió forcejear contra él, no se la dejaría fácil, le apretó más las muñecas, envolviéndola con las piernas aplicando toda su fuerza para mantenerla apresada y a su merced, la deseaba, pero no así, no por una razón que le parecía tan vacía en ese momento o se recriminaría el resto de su existencia.

-Estaba celosa, ¿si? Todos esos chicos enamorados, todas esas parejitas aquí y allá y yo… yo estaba sola… no podía comprender lo que ellos sentían o pensaban porque no me permitía creer…

-Sigue… quiero toda la verdad Astrid… por favor.

-¿Sabes que siempre fuiste como una desgracia para la tribu?, ¿tienes idea de lo vergonzoso que fue para mí darme cuenta de que en realidad quería estar contigo?, al principio pensé que te tenía lástima, eras un blanco fácil para todos… luego entramos a Hogwarts, comenzaste a hacer amigos por todos lados, gente que no era de nuestra villa… me dejaste atrás… y yo seguía preocupándome por ti, me molestaba verte porque no comprendía lo que sentía, tú me vuelves vulnerable… y odio sentirme así… luego el año pasado… primero sales con esa rubia desabrida de Durmstrang con la que bailaste y fuiste atento toda la noche, siempre dentro del Gran Comedor… después empiezas a seguir a Elsa por toda la escuela como un estúpido… no sabía que estabas ayudando a Jack pero, yo, moría de celos por dentro y no podía comprender la razón… quiero que tengas esto, quiero que seas el primero, quiero poder cerrar los ojos y recordarte dentro de mi… yo…

No la dejó continuar, ahora comprendía un poco, ella siempre había estado completamente apegada a las tradiciones y costumbres de la villa, siempre había permanecido fiel a la ideología vikinga, se había cerrado al mundo y se había quedado sola… observándolo a la distancia sin atreverse a ponerle nombre al sentimiento… sabía bien lo que se sentía, él llevaba viéndola desde la distancia demasiado tiempo, la diferencia era que él le había puesto nombre a todo desde antes… era amor… por amor había aceptado hacerse aprendiz en la forja, por amor había mejorado sus trazos y dibujos al darse cuenta de que con ello la podía ayudar a seguir subiendo… por amor la había ayudado siempre que ella lo había solicitado sin pedirle nada a cambio, él siempre le había dado todo lo que podía porque en realidad, jamás había esperado ni la más mínima retribución.

-Hiccup – Suspiró ella mientras el castaño la besaba desde las muñecas hasta los hombros antes de romperle el sostén con el abrecartas que tenía en la mesita de noche - ¿recuerdas esa vieja tradición?

-¿Cuál de todas? – Indagó el muchacho antes de tomar los senos de su compañera en ambas manos para frotar su rostro en ellos por un momento.

-El primero en tomar a la doncella, será el primero en tener derecho a reclamarla.

-Nunca me gustó – Soltó él antes de comenzar a besarla por todas partes, masajeando aquellos montes que habían resultado ser mayores a lo que había sospechado – eso implica que cualquier joven de la tribu puede ser víctima de violación y reclamada esposa para su victimario.

-Quiero apelar a ella – Soltó la rubia mientras intentaba desabrochar los pantalones del castaño.

-¿Para qué hacer eso? Podemos bailar en la fiesta de Año Nuevo y quedaremos atados.

-No si alguien se te adelanta en esto.

Hiccup se detuvo de golpe, sentándose en la cama, impidiéndole a Astrid desvestirlo más.

-¿Porqué se me habría de adelantar alguien?

Había fuego en la mirada de la rubia, una ira contenida que no había asomado a sus ojos, ¿es que había pasado algo?

-Desde que salgo contigo… desde las vacaciones de verano… algunos de los chicos mayores han estado acosándome, por supuesto no son rivales para mi… pero…

-¿Quién fue? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿porqué no me dijiste nada?

-¿Para qué hicieras qué? Puedo protegerme sola Hiccup… además, somos vikingos, si mi padre se entera, escogerá de entre ellos al que le parezca más apto como yerno y le facilitará las cosas… un baile no sería suficiente… y en verdad deseo esto…

-En el festival dijiste que no estabas lista para bailar conmigo, dijiste que éramos muy jóvenes.

-Y lo somos… solo quiero asegurarme de que tengas el derecho prioritario… en verdad disfruto estar contigo, puede que no sea algo muy notorio, pero… quiero estar contigo siempre… así que vamos, márcame, hazme tu mujer, no deseo casarme aun, pero cuando lo haga, quiero que sea contigo.

Lo pensó un momento, observándola con la poca luz que entraba en su habitación, aquello era cierto, los usos y costumbres de su clan podían ser desalmados, bárbaros y a veces incluso vandálicos… pero nadie jamás había intentado ir en contra y en este caso, tampoco le convenía hacerlo.

-¿Estás realmente segura?

-Lo estoy.

-Tengo condiciones.

-¡Hiccup!

-Ssshhht… no puedes volver a tu casa hoy…

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Quieres darme el derecho de prioridad? Entonces te quedarás aquí hasta mañana… yo iré a tu casa mañana y pasaré la noche contigo, aun si solo es para dormir…

-Hiccup, no…

-Si voy a reclamarte, quiero que quede bien claro que voy en serio… y una cosa más.

-¿Hay más?

-No quiero que nadie más te toque, no quiero que nadie más piense siquiera en quedarse contigo… bailaremos cuando hayamos terminado la escuela… esperaré todo el tiempo que desees, esperaré hasta cumplir cincuenta si eso te hace feliz… solo baila conmigo, duerme conmigo cada vez que vengamos a la villa… no quiero que nadie vuelva a pensar siquiera en tocarte.

La vio sonreír, tal vez por la actitud sobre protectora y territorial que había adoptado, no importaba, fuera lo que fuera, necesitaba que aquello fuera realmente importante si iba a quebrar su plan de volverse hombre en su noche de bodas.

-Tú ganas Berck… seré tuya a la vista de todos… claro que para eso será mejor que te apresures, la noche no es eterna, ¿sabes?

-Estoy consciente… solo quería estar seguro de no arrepentirme después.

-¿Arrepentirte?

-Esto al principio parecía un trato abusivo de mi parte hacia tu persona…

-¡Ay, Hiccup!

-Pero ahora…

Ninguno dijo nada más, estaban demasiado ocupados besándose y sacándose las ropas para poder decir cualquier otra cosa, para cuando estuvieron desnudos Hiccup se dedicó a probar cada parte a su alcance de Astrid, oyéndola tragarse los suspiros para evitar hacer ruido, sentía su cuerpo ardiendo con una intensidad cada vez mayor conforme paseaba sus manos por aquella piel blanca, aquellas curvas disimuladas por la ropa, deleitándose en la tonalidad del abdomen y las piernas de aquella fémina en particular, finalmente la obligó a voltear, dejándola apoyada sobre manos y rodillas, si iban a seguir las costumbres, estaba seguro de que su padre le había explicado que aquella era la posición que se tomaba para la noche de bodas.

-Estoy lista – soltó Astrid luego de frotarse un poco contra la entrepierna de Hiccup, al parecer, a ella también le habían explicado esa parte de la tradición nupcial.

El castaño comenzó a tentarla despacio, hasta encontrar aquella entrada que profanaría de un momento a otro, comprobando que sus dedos podrían entrar uno a uno sin problema, Astrid ya no pudo seguir aguantando, había soltado un gemido de sorpresa cuando el primer dedo ingresó, haciendo sonreír a Berck, este jugó con ella un poco más, lo suficiente para que tres de sus dedos pudieran entrar en aquellas profundidades húmedas, la sentía caliente, lista, y había sentido también el tope que la señalaría como suya, con cuidado tomó su miembro, posicionándose en el lugar indicado, aferrándola de las caderas con la mano que había quedado libre mientras comenzaba a empujarse para entrar.

Un ligero gemido lo hizo detenerse, había sentido aquella barrera, estaba indeciso, quería seguir, su cuerpo le exigía proseguir, pero ella le preocupaba de más, había comenzado a acariciarle la espalda cuando la vio volteando, sus ojos brillaban, su cara estaba más iluminada que hacía un momento, haciendo notorio un sonrojo leve en sus mejillas, la luna estaba comenzando a salir de detrás de las nubes, reflejándose en aquellos ojos azules, ligeramente obscurecidos, ávidos de más, ojos con cuya mirada le ordenaban continuar, Hiccup retrocedió un poco antes de empujarse con fuerza, deteniéndose cuando ya no había ni un milímetro más de sí que pudiera introducir en ella, sintiendo un hilillo de algo cálido corriendo desde el interior de su novia, la cual había contenido el aire, tensándose al momento.

-¿Astrid? – Llamó el chico preocupado por lo que estuviera sintiendo ella.

-Estoy… estoy bien… solo prosigue, por favor.

-¿Estás segura?

-Vamos… esto no será nada… en comparación a los dragones.

Eso era verdad, aun así no dejaba de preocuparlo, así que se agachó todo lo que pudo para besarla en la espalda, acariciándola desde los senos hasta los muslos, reconfortándola antes de comenzar a moverse poco a poco, deleitándose en la sensación de aquel cuerpo ajeno envolviéndolo.

-¡Hiccup!

-¿Milady?

-Dame la vuelta… quiero verte.

Detenerse le costó más trabajo del que pensaba, estaba a punto de terminar cuando se detuvo, haciendo un esfuerzo se quedó ahí, estático, aguantando mientras la chica de sus sueños se daba vuelta, quedando acostada sobre su espalda, observándolo todavía con aquel sonrojo.

-Ven ahora, estoy lista.

-Yo no lo estoy… dame un segundo.

-¡Hiccup!

Tuvo que sentarse deteniéndose a sí mismo con una mano mientras se concentraba en evitar lo inevitable, volteando de pronto a ver a su amante, sonrió un momento antes de comenzar a penetrarla con los dedos, si entraba de nuevo terminaría antes de que ella hubiera disfrutado suficiente, le parecía injusto.

-Hiccup, no con tus dedos – Clamó ella en un susurro mientras él comenzaba a acelerar el movimiento de su mano.

-Estoy por venirme Astrid, no voy a durar mucho.

-Entonces ven, abrázame un momento.

Dudó un par de segundos antes de aceptar, manteniendo sus caderas alejadas de las de la rubia para poder contenerse, la sintió besándole el cuello, y luego la sintió succionando poco a poco… se sentía bien, dolía un poco, decidió imitarla entonces para dejar su mente en blanco, buscó su cuello con cuidado de no moverla demasiado, alcanzando un poco de aquella piel lechosa misma que besó despacio antes de comenzar a succionarla, poco a poco se fue calmando, cuando se sintió en control de la situación volvió a entrar en ella, moviéndose despacio, sintiéndola moverse también para profundizar la acción, lo estaba disfrutando, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber ahora.

El ritmo fue acelerando de a poco, ser marcado en el cuello no había sido suficiente, Astrid se las había ingeniado para aferrar su boca al pecho de Hiccup, mordiendo despacio, succionando lo suficiente como para dejarle una marca, lo suficiente para obligarlo a acelerar todo lo que pudo, lo último que el castaño pudo sentir como si se tratara de un sueño antes de terminar, fueron las uñas de Astrid clavándose con fuerza en su espalda, después de eso no supo que más sucedió, solo tuvo que abrazarla y moverse un poco para sentirse lo suficientemente tranquilo como para dormir.

El sol de la mañana siguiente entró sin descaro alguno por la ventana abierta, no quería abrir los ojos, se sentía realmente a gusto en su cama, debajo de aquellas sábanas de algodón y las pieles que había colocado, dio una vuelta para no sentir los rayos del sol en su cara y se encontró con otro cuerpo cálido y suave junto a él.

Hiccup abrió los ojos de golpe sin poder creerlo, una cascada de lacios cabellos rubios fue lo primero que alcanzó a divisar, con cuidado fue incorporandose lo suficiente como para asomarse al otro lado de aquel descubrimiento, con el mismo cuidado que empleaba para acicalar a Chimuelo cuando estaba en el bosque, se aseguró de peinar el fleco de la chica en su cama, colocándolo detrás de su oreja, despejando su rostro dormido, despejó también su cuello, peinándola despacio hasta encontrarse con una manchita violácea a medio camino entre hombro y cara… no lo había soñado entonces… volteó a la ventana para calcular la hora, aun le quedaba tiempo para dormir, así que simplemente se acomodó a la espalda de su novia, abrazándola y acomodándose mientras cerraba los ojos, después de todo, aquel parecía ser el inicio de unas muy interesantes vacaciones.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Creo que quedó más extraño que el de Anna charlando con su subconsciente, no importa, por más que lo leo no deja de gustarme. Pienso que esta vez no fui tan descriptiva como en otras ocasiones, sorry, en algún momento perdí el control de la historia y comenzó a escribirse sola, es verdad, jajajajajajajaja, en fin, fue divertido hacerla, espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo sobre esta parejita a la que, seamos sinceros, le traía ganas desde el primer episodio de este fic, bueno, una espinita menos, todavía me falta retratar algunas parejitas, pero será más adelante, y por si a alguien se le pasó por la cabeza, este par van a andar como conejos en celo en la villa pero se van a comportar en la escuela, jejejejeje, soy malvada por hacer ese comentario pero, vamos, a Hiccup le está brotando esa vikingues varonil que con mucha dificultad le afloró en la segunda película y Astrid… ya saben lo que dicen, las más puritanas son las más locas xD, si Hiccup llega a su casa nomas a dormir, estoy casi segura de que ella no se lo va a permitir xD, reglas son reglas, ¿no?

Pasando a los reviews, creo que el malvado de Jack se llevó la historia con su último comentario en el cap anterior, xD yo no pensaba ponerlo, él lo hizo, lo juro, es malvado y burlón, y un pervertido como los chicos de su edad xD, así si, tiene que lavar manchas un poco seguido, y si, Jack ahora es consciente de que Elsa tiene sueños húmedos con él… y Elsa también lo sabe, pero se hace la tonta, no ha de ser muy cómodo de aceptar en su posición; Death, un gusto verte por aquí, definitivamente es la primera vez que lo comentas, jejejeje, mil gracias por las imágenes, si bien no pude explotarlas en este cap, probablemente las use para otras parejas xD, aunque casi me voy d espaldas con la de Jack y Elsa en la recámara, jajajajajajajajajaja, demasiado gráfica xD no sabía que se podía dibujar eso :P; muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, en verdad me motivan a seguir con este experimento raro, si bien este no fue tan gracioso como el anterior, espero que lo hayan disfrutado también.

Bueno, de momento eso es todo, recuerden, pueden dejar sus comentarios, y aviso, posiblemente haga más cosas en este fanfic una vez terminada la historia raíz, llegado su momento explicaré la razón… si, soy una pervertida, pero no, esa no es la razón principal xD, jejejejejejeje, bueno, cuídense, diviértanse y que pasen un genial fin de semana.

SARABA


	6. Patines (28)

**D&D GENERATION**

6.- Patines  
_Flynn Ryder  
(Correspondencia 28)_

"_Te Amo Rapy_"

Era realmente increíble que lo hubiera dicho, no es que no lo sintiera desde antes, había que admitirlo, aquella personalidad explosiva, sus comentarios siempre certeros aunque fueran extraños, la paciencia que le tenía cuando cometía alguna idiotez, la ternura que le inspiraba cuando la veía estudiando o simplemente disfrutando en silencio de cualquier situación… era cierto, Flynn Ryder había caído enamorado de aquella pequeña revoltosa desde hacía ya algo de tiempo, era consciente de ello desde hacía un año, claro que, a diferencia de Jack, él todavía podía disfrutar observando a las otras vestales del colegio, el detonante de su momento de debilidad había sido ese corte de cabello, ese cambio, aunque pequeño, había resultado en un desastre para el más rastrero de los chicos de séptimo grado.

-¡HEY FLYNN! ¿MAÑANA EN EL CABEZA DE CERDO?

El aludido volteó solo para encontrarse con aquel rostro pecoso y pálido, los ojos azules, el cabello rubio y ese semblante de malicia del que fuera su cómplice en casi todas sus travesuras y faltas a la autoridad, sin embargo, por alguna razón no se encontraba de humor para irse de juerga con el idiota de Thorson.

-Quizás la otra semana… ¡pero no se desanimen! Vayan sin mí mañana, seguro puedes organizar algunos juegos decentes, ¿no Brutacio?

El aludido le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa, la cual solo pudo ser desvanecida por el tremendo codazo que Bruthilda le propinó a su gemelo.

-¿Este idiota? ¡vamos Flynn, pides mucho! – Soltó la rubia antes de derribar a su hermano de un puntapié - ¡Yo podría ser una mejor anfitriona!

-Como quieran – Soltó Ryder sin mucha convicción, su política de "nada de chicas" solo aplicaba en las fiestas que él organizaba, en las demás podían poner sus propias reglas si así lo deseaban.

-Flynn, ¿estás bien? – Soltó entonces Jack alcanzándolo en las escaleras que daban a los dormitorios de los chicos

-Si, lo estoy… Buenas Noches Frost

Sabía que había dejado al albino completamente congelado en su sitio, no había sido su intención ser tan cortante, pero de algún modo lo responsabilizaba un poco por lo que estaba pasando, después de todo, llevaba seis años escuchando al peliblanco hacer planes sobre acercarse a Elsa, gritarle que la amaba y eso sin contar sus delirios sobre casarse con ella y tener dos hijos los cuales había estado destilando por los dormitorios en lo que llevaban del ciclo escolar.

-Ese idiota ya me pegó sus cursilerías, seguro – Se dijo a si mismo mientras ingresaba a su habitación, eludiendo la mirada inquisitoria de Seth y encerrándose en su propia cama cerrando las cortinas - ¡ESTOY BIEN, BUENAS NOCHES!

Unas horas más tarde, con una pijama negra de franela ya puesta, Flynn seguía dando vueltas de un lado al otro dentro de su cama, la oscuridad no hacía más que poner en marcha su mente, recordándole a su novia, ahora castaña, con aquel atrevido corte de cabello, sonriéndole, preocupándose, concentrándose en algo, sin embargo esa chispa de inocencia era algo que difícilmente alcanzaba a divisar en sus visiones, era algo distinto pero, ¿qué?

-¿Flynn, porqué sigues despierto a esta hora?

El chico quedó en shock, aquella voz, aunque en murmullos apenas audibles solo podía ser producida por una persona.

Rápidamente abrió las cortinas, todo estaba obscuro salvo por la escaza luz entrando por la pequeñísima ventana del techo, haciendo un esfuerzo se dio cuenta de que había alguien de pie en la entrada del dormitorio.

-¿Rapy?

-Hola Flynn – Soltó la chica, no había ternura alguna en su voz, era más bien un tono que denotaba seguridad – Escuché que habías llegado extraño a los dormitorios y… me preocupé.

A duras penas pudo tragar saliva mientras se acercaba a ella despacio, aquello debía ser una alucinación.

-Tú, tú no puedes estar aquí, ni siquiera sabes la contraseña.

-Jack me dejó pasar, estaba preocupado por ti, dijo que fuiste malo con él cuando llegaste.

Si aquello era verdad, se encargaría de darle muerte y sepultura a ese estúpido cerebro congelado en cuanto lograra zafarse.

-Si, bueno, estoy, estoy bien, ¿ves? No me pasa nada extraño – Murmuró el chico con una sonrisa fingida mientras daba una vuelta para que su novia se cerciorara de aquello – Ahora sí, creo que puedes volver a tu habitación, buenas noches Rapy.

-¿Entonces, me preocupé por nada? – Dijo la castaña más tranquila de lo que cabía esperar - ¿Vine aquí solo para esto?

Se sentía un poco decaído ante aquella última pregunta, aun así, debía fingir que todo estaba bien.

-Lo lamento preciosa, pero deberías confiar un poco más en mi, ¿no crees?

No hubo respuesta, no hubo sonido alguno, comenzaba a sentirse incómodo, así que simplemente se apresuró a tomarla de la mano para estar seguro de que estaba ahí.

-Creo que te acompañaré a la salida, ya comprobaste que estoy bien, gracias por tu visita, cuando llegues al pasillo no te detengas linda, derechita a tu cama, ¿de acuerdo?

-Ya veremos – Dijo ella aferrando su mano con algo más de fuerza mientras comenzaban a caminar hasta llegar a la sala común.

Las antorchas estaban encendidas como era normal, había banderines verdes por todos lados, la decoración, aunque lúgubre, siempre de buen gusto era la única testigo de Flynn y su visitante, la cual por cierto no había dicho ni una sola palabra mientras subían por las escaleras, justo ahora Ryder se daba cuenta de algo extraño, la castaña traía una blusita blanca de tirantes que apenas y le cubría hasta el muslo, ¿no tenía frío?

-Oye, Rapy.

-¿Si Flynn?

-¿Viniste así todo el camino?

Ambos se detuvieron, ella lo encaró entonces con una sonrisa descarada y torcida, por la mirada que le estaba dedicando se veía divertida, salvo por el color de aquella "pijama" definitivamente no había nada de inocente en Rapunzel.

-Estaba acostada y a punto de dormirme cuando me avisaron de tu estado, ¿creías que me pondría algo cuando salí corriendo para acá?

-Bueno, no sé si lo has notado pero… ¡hace un poco de frío esta noche!

-Oh, ¿en serio te lo parece Flynn?

Seductora, así era como la veía mientras se acercaba a él con tanta soltura, apoyando apenas las puntas de los dedos en sus hombros para obligarlo a bajar y besarlo, era un beso de lo más normal entre ellos, aun así, cuando el beso comenzó a prolongarse Flynn comenzó a pensar que algo ahí estaba mal.

-¿Rapunzel? – Dijo el pelinegro completamente fuera de lugar

-Tranquilo, creo que me tardaré un poco más antes de volver… Eugene.

Repentinamente dejó de verla, aquel par de ojos verdes habían brillado de un modo completamente inusual, sus cabellos castaños y cortos habían sido lo último en su campo de visión mientras su novia se bajaba al suelo, no fue sino hasta que sintió algo de frío en su trasero que se dio cuenta de que su pantalón y su ropa interior habían sido bajados.

-¿Rapy qué estás…?

No pudo terminar de preguntar, sus ojos habían bajado a tiempo de ver como su miembro era engullido por aquella morena, oleadas de placer comenzaron a inundarlo, aquello estaba mal, muy mal, ¿qué tal si alguien decidía que tenía sed y salía por un vaso de agua? Por otro lado, el cerebro de Flynn había comenzado a funcionar a medias, la sola visión de aquella ojiverde en esa posición escandalosa habría sido suficiente para enloquecerlo, las sensaciones sin embargo lo estaban dejando fuera de combate, en algún momento sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás mientras la chica seguía sumida en su travesura, tratándolo como si de una paleta se tratara, por suerte había caído sentado en uno de los amplios sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

-¿Dijiste algo Eugene? – Preguntó la chica sosteniéndole la erección con una de sus manos y observándolo como si nada raro estuviera pasando.

-No, no, solo… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Dijiste que hacía frío, pensé hacerte entrar en calor – Una simple sonrisa como las que siempre le dedicaba cuando lo estaba consolando fue el remate, de haber sido su rubia de largos cabellos trenzados habría sido la imagen perfecta de la inocencia, pero ese cabello castaño no hacía más que enloquecerlo, imposible verla como a un ángel puro.

-Rapunzel… por favor… deja de jugar conmigo… ve a tu habitación.

-Pero Flynn – Aquella mirada traviesa de nuevo, esta vez mientras se levantaba – apenas estamos comenzando.

Lo dejó sin palabras, se había deshecho se su blusita blanca y etérea para revelarle un sostén y unas mini pantaletas negras, se veía endemoniadamente sexy pero…

-Estás… estás actuando extraño preciosa, me gusta pero, jejeje, no sé si lo sabes… no… no deberías estar aquí… con esa ropa tan… provocativa y…

-Shhh – Ella le colocó un dedo en los labios mientras comenzaba a subirse encima de él – Flynn Ryder… Eugene Fitzgerber… ¿sabes? Pensé que eras un poco más… atrevido, pero parece que me equivoqué.

La observó desabotonándole la camisa negra de franela y arrancándole el raciocinio lentamente en el proceso, la observó lamiéndole el pecho como si de una gata se tratara, robándole gemidos suaves, haciéndole incrementar la temperatura.

-¿Estás listo Flynn? – Ronroneó la morena dedicándole una mirada bastante sugestiva con aquel par de esmeraldas que portaba en el rostro.

-¿Listo para qué? – Se sentía estúpido, no comprendía el significado de la pregunta y aun así…

-Bueno, veamos… estás desnudo y a mis pies… de pronto tengo suficiente calor para deshacerme de la ropa, así que… ¿tú a qué crees que me estoy refiriendo?

-Rapy… preciosa… estas… estás llevando esto demasiado lejos… no vamos a tener sexo en la sala común de Slytherin, no podemos…

-OH, pero sí que podemos, empezamos hace un rato por si no lo recuerdas – Dicho lo cual ella se relamió los labios sosteniéndole la mirada, provocándole de paso un severo escalofrío – No podemos hacerlo en el baño de los prefectos o en la oficina de la directora… pero aquí…

-Tú no eres así preciosa… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿No te gusta Flynn? – Había puesto una cara de puchero, la cual era poco creíble teniendo en cuenta que se había sentado sobre el miembro más sensible del pelinegro, frotándose pasmosamente en el proceso – ¿Quizás quieras ser tú el que lleve el mando?

-No, no, te equivocas, en serio… me, me encanta todo lo que estás… lo que estás haciendo… por Merlín, juro que me agrada… pero no es… no es normal que… bueno que tú estés… - No pudo siquiera terminar lo que decía, se limitó a señalarla de arriba abajo desviando la mirada por su cuerpo y directo hacia sus ojos - ¿qué provocó esto?

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

-Oh si… me encantaría saber…

La escuchó reír ligeramente mientras le tomaba de las manos, había comenzado a succionarle los dedos uno a uno mientras pensaba, provocándolo al recordarle la sensación de momentos atrás.

-Quiero que me lo vuelvas a decir – Soltó la ojiverde de forma repentina.

-¿Qué… cosa? – Intentó hablar Ryder

-Lo que me dijiste en el pasillo.

-¿Qué?

Esta vez ella dejó de juguetear con sus labios para poner las manos de él sobre sus senos, instintivamente él los apretó un poco para comprobar la suavidad bajo sus palmas, retirándolas como si estuvieran sobre hierro al rojo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cruzándose de brazos con los ojos casi desorbitados al no saber que más hacer.

-¡Flynn! Estoy esperando… dímelo.

-No sé… no… no se de que me estás hablando linda… en serio… digo… sé que puedo enloquecer a las mujeres con mis palabras pero…

-¡DIME QUE ME AMAS!

Se quedó mudo de inmediato, sin poder creer que toda la situación era por esas dos palabritas problemáticas que se le habían escapado en el pasillo, la observó anonadado, aquel rostro casi perfecto pasando del enfado a la sonrisa como era habitual, su ceja derecha alzándose ante una idea que no podía ser nada buena dada la situación, la vio levantarse del sillón y darle la espalda, llevando sus manos atrás.

-Bien, tú ganas, no me lo digas, me iré, aunque… tengo tanto calor que…

Sus manos se movieron, aquellos largos y delgados dedos no necesitaron más que dos segundos para desabrochar aquella prenda negra que había portado para luego lanzársela al pecho.

-Por cierto que… tampoco aguanto más trayendo esto encima – Dijo la castaña mientras se deshacía de la braguita, lanzándola de nuevo atrás, sin darse cuenta de que esta había aterrizado en la cara del pelinegro - ¡Qué pases Buenas noches Flynn!

La observó caminando desnuda hacia la puerta, sus caderas moviéndose hipnóticas… un momento… ¿A dónde iba así?

-¡HEY NO! No puedo permitirte salir desnuda de aquí, ¿qué tal que te ve uno de los profesores?

-Le diré que perdí mi ropa.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la entrada, él no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hasta tomarla del brazo y obligarla a voltear, la sola idea de que alguien más la viera en aquel estado…

-Te Amo… Te Amo Rapunzel… Te Amo como no tienes idea… Te Amo tanto que… bueno yo…

-¿Sí Eugene?

-¿Pensarás en mi cuando no esté el año entrante?

-Lo haré, siempre.

-¿Me lo juras? – La había tomado del rostro por el mero placer de acariciarla, sintiéndose tranquilo al descartar la idea de que alguien más la tuviera cuando él tuviera que irse.

-Lo juro – Respondió ella luego de tallar su rostro un momento contra aquella mano grande con que él le sostenía el rostro – por cierto… yo también Te Amo Eugene.

Sentía una lágrima traidora queriendo escapar de sus ojos, se olvidó de ella mientras se agachaba lo suficiente para besarla de nuevo, moviendo sus manos por cuello y espalda, acercándola hasta tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo aquella piel suave y tersa por todas partes.

-Te deseo Flynn – Susurró ella cuando sus labios se despegaron un momento.

No tuvo que decir más, pasó ambas manos por nalgas y muslos para obligarla a saltar, penetrándola segundos después, escuchándola gemir en su boca y obligándolo a deshacer el beso solo para verla sonrojada y deseosa de más, rápidamente encontró el muro más cercano para apoyarla en la pared, comenzando a bombear una vez que la tuvo por completo acorralada, escuchándola gimiendo ante cada estocada, observando con placer aquellos senos bailando para él aun a pesar de tener un tamaño algo pequeño.

-Oh Rapy, Rapy… ¿qué estamos haciendo? – Murmuró él sin dejar de moverse, apretujando aquellos muslos de vez en cuando antes de dedicarles una caricia o dos.

-Esto… ah… se siente… taaaaaaaan bieeeeeeeeeen… ahhh… debe ser amor.

Por un momento la idea de que su novia seguía siendo demasiado inocente le pasó por la cabeza, luego el significado de aquellas palabras, obligándolo a detenerse para besarla con desesperación, soltando una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello, el rostro, delineando su clavícula, su hombro hasta volver a cargarla.

-Estarás más cómoda en un sillón, ¿no crees?

-No… no, esto me gusta… puedo abrazarte… puedo verte mientras… mientras…

No la dejó terminar lo que estaba diciendo, la besó de nuevo antes de regresar al sillón en el que habían estado para sentarse en él y abrazarla, un beso más y la sintió moviendo las caderas un poco, el receso había terminado.

-Bien, tú ganas linda… lo haremos a tu modo.

Ella le sonrió antes de comenzar a moverse, sosteniéndose de sus hombros, permitiéndole tocarla como quisiera ya que no tenía que seguirla cargando, obligándolo a besarla en los hombros y el cuello mientras ella seguía subiendo y bajando a placer, gimiendo ante las sensaciones que los embargaban a ambos, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, podían ser años o segundos, no quería saberlo, el mundo se había cerrado a solo ellos dos, unidos por su amor y algo más, el climax se aproximaba a cada segundo, pronto no podría soportarlo más, terminaría dentro de ella, debía advertirle.

-Rapy… oh por Merlín… Rapy… yo… yo… CÁSATE CONMIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Justo en ese momento, cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón latiendo con locura y algo de angustia, ¿había dicho qué?

-¿Rapy? – No hubo respuesta, volteó a todas partes al momento, todo estaba obscuro, se apresuró a alargar su mano hacia un lado, topándose con una tela gruesa y llena de bordados, misma que corrió para permitir iluminar su campo de visión, en ese momento se sentó en el borde de su cama, confundido, asustado, excitado, incluso un poco nauseabundo, no pasó mucho para que la cortina en la cama de al lado también se abriera, revelando a un Seth con algo de molestia y sueño en la cara, observándolo con flojera y exigiendo con la sola mirada una explicación.

-Yo… vaya… fue… fue una pesadilla… lo siento Seth.

El prefecto alzó una ceja mientras se enderezaba un poco en su cama, estaba claro que necesitaba una mayor explicación.

-Yo… me estaba volviendo como Jack… eso es todo…

Una sonrisa ladina atravesó el rostro de Seth mientras volvía a correr la cortina para acostarse, ¿acaso se estaba burlando de él?

-¡EN SERIO! Debo dejar de juntarme con ese renacuajo blanquecino… ¡enloqueceré si sigo escuchándolo!

-Los que vamos a enloquecer somos nosotros Flynn – Soltó la voz aguardientosa de Brutacio desde el otro extremo de la habitación - ¡Oh Rapy… OH RAPY! ¿En serio quieres que creamos que era una pesadilla?

-Bueno… si… esa parte definitivamente… PERO FUE UNA PESADILLA A FIN DE CUENTAS.

-¡Claro, claro! Ahora tener sueños húmedos es una pesadilla, ¡BUENAS NOCHES FLYN! – Concluyó el vikingo antes de soltar una ligera carcajada mientras se reacomodaba en su cama.

-¡Pero es cierto! Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, ¡por Merlín! – No pudo continuar quejándose, una almohada salida de quien sabe cuál de todas las camas se estampó contra su rostro, lastimándole apenas su preciosa y amada nariz, obligándolo a tragarse sus preocupaciones y forzándolo a cerrar su cortina, taparse y tratar de dormir de nuevo… al menos no le había pedido matrimonio de verdad… fue el último pensamiento en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y comenzar a descansar, tal vez al día siguiente tendría que golpear a Brutacio si se le ocurría ir de hablador por los pasillos… y de paso maldeciría a Jack de alguna forma, él y sus estúpidas ideas de matrimonio al fin lo habían contagiado.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Me costó trabajo hacer este, más que nada porque sigo algo resfriada y mis hijos estuvieron… bueno… parecían minions morados, dense una idea, en fin, espero les haya gustado este cap, a mi me divirtió mucho la última parte, jajajajajajaja, Flynn le tiene algo de miedo al matrimonio pero bien que anda pensando que le vayan a bajar a su chica xD, siempre me ha parecido un personaje algo inseguro y bastante ególatra, solo así me explico que se la pase hablando aun cuando no es necesario, necesita estar seguro de que los demás piensan similar a él… o que mínimo están de su lado, jejejejejeje, en fin, dejaré mi análisis psicológico de personajes para otra ocasión xD

Pasando a los reviews del cap anterior, Astrid definitivamente tomaría la iniciativa con esas cosas, Hiccup es como Jack, demasiado caballero para tratar de aprovecharse, por cierto que tengo que averiguar sobre control de natalidad en la población mágica xD, aunque lo más probable es que sea con alguna poción o algo así, igual, la idea de una sospecha de embarazo no estaría mal… de hecho me acaba de dar una idea para la historia raíz, jajajajajajaja, bueno, bueno, sigamos, definitivamente creo que Astrid y Hiccup se la han de haber pasado muy "activos" en su villa xD, a ver qué tal les va con su abstinencia en la escuela, jejejeje, y bueno, parece que Hiccup no es el único que se preocupa por su chica… aunque claro, esta fue una alucinación de la retorcida mente de Flynn, igual se terminó preocupando por ella casi al final del sueño xD, yo espero que a Rapy le vaya mejor en su primera noche o acabara con la espalda muy lastimada, jejejejeje, por otro lado, si me fijé en el dibujo xD jajajajajajajajajajaa, casi muero de la risa al ver esa parte que comentas Death, jajajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno bueno, me siento inspirada, no lo niego, pero iré retomando poco a poco algunas cosas de las imágenes xD, el de la mesa me encantó, tengo que poner una escena así tarde o temprano en esta historia. Me da mucho gusto que a todos los que comentaron les haya gustado el cap anterior, espero hayan disfrutado de este también.

Antes de irme, no me queda más que recordarles, pueden dejar sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias con ayuda del botón de reviews, si no les molesta que use sus nicks para responder también anótenlo, y bueno, cuídense, diviértanse y que pasen un genial inicio de semana.

SARABA


End file.
